But Of All These Friends And Lovers
by CrissChrisR5Gleekkk
Summary: When Blaine Anderson walks in on his boyfriend cheating on him, what will happen to Blaine and Kurt's friendship Eventual Klaine! Niff! Awesome Wevid bromance! Rated M for smut, beatings, and cruel situations!
1. Fights and Movies

**A/N: Hello there! This is a story that popped into my head as I was falling asleep a few nights ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since! I really love writing this and I hope you all love reading it!  
**

**85 days until Glee comes back on! YAY!  
**

* * *

"Kuuurt! I need fashion advice! I don't know what to wear for my date tonight with Christian!" Blaine Anderson padded out of the bathroom pouting, and made his way over to his best friend's bed.

Christian Brumit was Blaine's boyfriend of 8 months and he was completely head over heels for him. They had met at a fencing class, became friends, and started dating. He was _very_ attractive, with short, dusty blonde hair that he spiked in the front, piercing blue eyes and a fit body. He was much taller than Blaine, standing around 6 feet tall, but that didn't seem to bother either of the boys.

Kurt was Blaine's best friend. They had known each other for their whole lives, their mothers had been friends from college. When Elizabeth, Kurt's mother died, it killed part of Kurt too. Blaine immediately took him up as his protector and labeled himself as his best friend. Soon, that came true. Before Christian, they had been nearly inseparable. But after Christian came into the picture, you would usually see Blaine with Christian and Kurt would be in their dorm room or down at Nick and Jeff's.

Kurt didn't look up from his magazine he was reading. "Where are you going again?"

"Movie and Dinner,"

Kurt nodded his head before setting down his magazine and got up, making his way to Blaine's closet pulling out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light gray button up.

"Roll the sleeves up 3 quarters," Kurt handed the clothes to Blaine before making his way back to his own bed to continue flipping through his magazine.

"Uh...thanks,"

Blaine quickly ran into the bathroom again to change and do his hair, reaching for his gel.

"Oh, and leave the gel out!" He pulled back his hand quickly as if it just burst into flames.

_'How the hell does he do that?'_ Blaine thought shaking his head.

* * *

While Blaine was changing and preparing for his date, Jeff texted Kurt.

_Kuuuurt! Have you seen Nick? He ran away when I suggested to watch Insidious! -Jeff_

_**Well, I don't blame him! Anyways, try checking under the coffee table in the kitchen. -Kurt**__  
_

_Found him! Thanks! Hey, what are you doing right now? -Jeff  
_

_**Reading the latest issue of the fabulous Vouge, and waiting for Blaine to show me what he's wearing for his date. Why? -Kurt**  
_

_Perfect! When he's done, wanna come over to my dorm? I invited the other Warblers so we could have a movie night! -Jeff  
_

_**What about Blaine...? I mean, he is the lead and all... -Kurt**  
_

_Don't worry about him...he's always missing these bonding nights...always with Christian...*rolls eyes* So, you in? -Jeff  
_

_**Sure, sounds like fun! -Kurt**_

_Alright, meet in my dorm in 45 minutes! Just wear your PJ's. Since it's a Friday, you can just sleep over! -Jeff  
_

_**Sounds good! See you then Jeff! -Kurt**  
_

Kurt set his phone down on his bed before getting up and made his way to his closet. He pulled off his tight jeans and slipped into a pair of sweats. He sighed at the softness and comfort of the soft fabric against his skin. He pulled off his shirt and threw on a black wife beater and a McKinley Titans football t-shirt._  
_

He checked his hair in the mirror before returning to his bed and grabbed his magazine, immediately indulging himself in the latest Winter wear.

* * *

10 minutes later, Blaine emerged from the bathroom and stood before Kurt, arms out while slowly spinning in a circle.

"Soooo, what do you think?"

"Hmm...Christian will love it," Kurt winked.

"What time is it?"

"5:15,"

"Oh. I still have 30 minutes before I should even leave,"

Christian went to a public school, just outside of Westerville, his house was just a 20 minute drive away from Dalton.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Blaine flopped down on Kurt's bed.

"Well, the Warblers are having a movie night at Jeff's dorm tonight, so I guess I'll go to that,"

"Wait...why wasn't I invited?" The hurt was obviously there in Blaine's voice.

"Well..."

"Kurt, just tell me,"

"Um...they don't invite you anymore...because you're always hanging out with Christian," Kurt bit his lip.

"He's my _boyfriend!_ What do they expect me to do?" Blaine scowled.

Kurt just shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you Blaine,"

Blaine looked at Kurt intensely. "Do...do you think I spend to much time with Christian?"

Kurt pulled his gaze away from Blaine's eyes and chewed on his lower lip. "Uh, n-no, not necessarily. I mean, you haven't been there with the Warblers lately...But-"

Blaine cut Kurt off, bolting to stand up from the bed, face set in a scowl. "What the hell? I'm their _lead fucking singer!_ What do they mean that I'm not 'there for them'?"

Kurt stayed silent.

"Way to stick up for me Kurt. You know, I thought we were best friends! I can't believe you agree with them! That really proves to me what kind of best friend _you_ are!"

Kurt got up off the bed now, hands on hip, bitch glare in place. "Now hold on a minute _Blaine_. They have every right to say that! Come on! When was the last time you went to a Warblers get together? Oh that's right! No one can remember because all you do is spend your time with Christian!" Blaine's eyes flared with anger. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "No! I don't want to hear it! You spend all your time with your boyfriend! I can't even _remember_ the last time you and I hung out, _without_ the interruption of Christian!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kurt? What about yesterday on our way to Biology?"

"He called you in the middle of my sentence," Kurt deadpanned.

"Well, what about that time when we were studying French in the Libra-"

"Texted you non stop for an hour,"

"Um...how about last weekend when we went shopping?"

"He somehow 'magically showed up' at the mall and was suddenly included in our shopping spree! Face it Blaine! You can't remember when we last _really_ hung out, just the two of us can you? Remember me, Blaine? Kurt Hummel, your best friend since my mother died? I don't know what happened to you Blaine...but I don't know where that kind, respectful, friendly guy is,"

"Kurt..." Blaine suddenly felt really guilty for what he had said.

Kurt held up his hand to stop him. "No. I don't want to hear it. Just go on your stupid date with Christian and forget about us, your _friends_ again,"

Kurt grabbed his phone and stormed out of their dorm room.

Blaine sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

After a few minutes, he decided to just leave early for Christian's house, thinking it wouldn't matter if he was a few minutes early. He stood up, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and made his way out of the dorm.

* * *

Kurt made his way down to Jeff's dorm, knocking hard and repeatedly. He knew he was early, but didn't know where else to go.

Jeff came and opened the door, surprised to see Kurt standing there, fuming.

"Umm, hey Kurt. You know you're like 30 minutes early,"

"Blaine and I had a fight and I couldn't be in the same room as him because he was being such a _dick_ and I can't stand his arrogance for more then like-"

"Kurt-" Jeff tried to stop his rambling.

"-2 minutes and I know I'm really early but I can help set up or something-"

"Kurt-" Jeff tried again.

"-I don't care, I just couldn't be in that room any longer with that asshole. If you don't want me here I can just go down to like Trent's room or something and come back later, but-"

"KURT!" Kurt shut his mouth, blushing slightly, looking at the ground.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Come on in," Jeff motioned to the inside of his dorm. Kurt silently walked in, seeing Nick setting up snacks.

"Hey Kurty-pie!" Nick flashed him a big grin while Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Hey there Nicky-wicky!" Kurt smirked at Nick as he grimaced.

"Hey Kurt can you help me blow up these air mattresses?" Jeff asked from the other side of the room.

"Sure!" Kurt made his way over to Jeff and for the next 15 minutes, they blew up all the mattresses and laid them out, talking to his friends the whole time and managing to forget about the recent fight he had with Blaine.

* * *

10 minutes before 6, when the marathon was supposed to start, all the Warblers sans Blaine came trickling into the small dorm room, making themselves comfortable on the mattresses.

"KURT!" Wes screamed as he threw himself at the counter tenor, causing him to fall down onto one of the air mattresses.

"Wes! Got off of me!" Kurt groaned under the boys' body weight.

"Wes, get off of Kurt! You're gonna kill him!" David yanked Wes up off of Kurt. Once he stood up, he effectively slapped Wes on the cheek, before running behind Nicholas Hudson, a brown haired, blue eyed new Warbler.

"WHAT THE HELL DAVID?" Wes started chasing him around the room for a good 3 minutes before Kurt got tired of it and stuck his foot out to trip both of the annoying boys as they came his way.

They both fell on top of each other with a muffled 'oof'.

"You guys done being immature babies?" Kurt had his eyebrows raised and his arms folded across his chest.

Wes and David didn't say anything, but nodded, turning to each other.

"I'm sowwy Wessy! Pweese don't hate me! I LOVE YOU!" David flung himself in Wes' arms, mock sobbing.

Kurt along with several other Warblers rolled their eyes at their dramatic performance.

"PROMISE TO LOVE ME FOREVER AND EVER AND EVERRRR?" Wes looked at David hopefully.

"YES!"

"YAY! I LOVE YOU DAVID MICHAEL THOMPSON!" Wes thew his arms around the fellow council member.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, WESLEY JOHN MONTGOMERY!" David returned the hug enthusiastically.

"You guys are insane," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Anyways, what movie should we watch first?"

"INSIDIOUS!" was what Jeff suggested.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" was Nick's reply.

"Life as we know it!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Romeo and Juliet 1968!"

"Happy Feet!"

"Really Wes? Happy Feet? What are you, 5? OW! What the hell was that for!"

Kurt simply face palmed. "Okay, so we have Insidious, Life As We Know It, Harry Potter, Romeo and Juliet 1968, and...Happy Feet! Okay, all those for Insidious!" Jeff, Flint, James, Luke, Nicholas, and Jesse raised their hands. "Life As We Know It?" John, Richard, Andrew and Cameron raised their hands. "Harry Potter?" Thad, David, Nick, and Ethan raised their hands. "Romeo and Juliet 1968?" Trent raised his hand. "And, Happy Feet," Wes' hand shot up. "Okay, I don't really care, so I guess Insidious it is!"

There were a few cheers, some groans, and then a loud shriek.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY! JEFFERY S. STERLING, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING THIS!" Nick looked about ready to burst into tears.

Jeff quickly walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing his hands to try to calm him down.

"Nick? NICK! Calm down! Look at me!" Nick met Jeff's eyes which were filled with concern, love, and comfort. That was enough to make Nick's dam break. Several hot tears made their way down his face.

"Aww, Nicky! What's wrong?" Jeff quickly embraced his crying boyfriend, feeling extremely guilty for suggesting the movie.

"I-I don't like s-scary m-movies! A-and last time I watched t-this, I-I almost _died!_" Jeff along with the other Warblers held back their chuckles at this statement.

"Nicky, I _promise_ we can cuddle the whole time and if you need to, you can always shield your eyes in my shoulder. I promise it's gonna be okay! It's just a movie!"

"I hate you," Nick wiped his tears off his face, but allowed Jeff to smile and quickly peck him on the lips before moving away to pop the movie into the DVD slot, and turning on the TV. Jeff and Nick made their way to the bed, leaning their backs against the headboard, Kurt at the foot of the bed.

While the previews went on, there was a mad dash for the snacks before everyone settled down again right as the first scene started. All throughout the movie, there were small yelps and flinches, along with a couple of _very_ girly screams.

When the movie ended, Jesse walked over to turn on the lights and eject the movie. Kurt glanced around the room. Nick's face was still buried in Jeff's shoulder and Wes and David were huddling close together, shaking slightly. The others seemed fine, if not a little hyped about the whole movie. Kurt glanced at the alarm clock on the night side table by Jeff.

_7: 45 PM_

"Hey guys, are you still hungry for dinner? Cause it get's over in 30 minutes..." Kurt began.

In a flash, all the boys were gone. Shaking his head and chuckling a little bit, Kurt made his way down to the cafeteria.

He grabbed a salad and a cup of coffee and made his way to the table where all the other Warblers were sitting.

"Are you kidding me? Aladdin is _SO_ much better than Snow White!" Flint was frowning at James.

"That's such a lie! Everyone knows Mulan is the best Disney movie out there!" Luke argued.

"True, Mulan is a good movie, but I love Beauty and The Beast because Belle doesn't need a handsome prince with a lot of money to love or to be loved by him. He's a beast, and he's ugly, yet she still manages to fall in love with him! It's really...real and down to earth!" Nick piped up.

The conversation kept going on and on, until the janitor came in and told them that Dinner was over. They all ran back to the room and popped in the 2nd movie, Life As We Know It.

Everyone was in the same spots as before, this time Nick was actually watching the movie and Wes and David weren't holding onto each other for dear life.

At the scene where Peter and Allison died in the car crash, Kurt couldn't help crying silently because it reminded him so much of his mother. He zoned out remembering that day.

_"Mommy, where are you going?" 8 year old Kurt watched his mother Elizabeth, put on her earrings and grab her coat. _

_"Mommy's going to the doctor," Elizabeth replied smiling as best as she could to her son.  
_

_"But why? You're not sick!"  
_

_"Kurt, honey, I'm not the normal kind of sick...but I am sick," Elizabeth knelt in front of her son. "But the doctor said he's going to try to make me better," Kurt looked crushed that his mommy was sick.  
_

_"Tell the doctor that I told him he better make you better or else!" Kurt stuck out his bottom lip and folded his arms.  
_

_Elizabeth chuckled. "I will baby," She kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon! Je t'aime toujours, ma chère enfant" **(1)** Elizabeth tried so hard not to break down in front of her son.  
_

_"Je vous aime trop maman. Vous êtes toujours mon numéro un," **(2)** she gave him a watery smile before opening the door and walking out to the car and driving away.  
_

_She had leukemia and the doctor had said she didn't have much time left. It absolutely crushed her that she couldn't tell Kurt. He was her baby boy and her number one in her life besides her husband.  
_

_Burt Hummel knew all about it and was devastated. He didn't know what he would do if she were to die. He didn't know how he would manage to take care of Kurt. He reminded him so much of his wife. He was so scared for the day he would get that call from the hospital. _

_ But later that day, on her way home from the hospital, there had been an accident.  
_

_A pick-up truck had swerved on the road due to rain, and had hit another car head on.  
_

_And that car was Elizabeth's.  
_

_And Elizabeth had died.  
_

Kurt let himself cry silently for a few moments before shaking himself out of the depressing thoughts and focusing back on the movie, glad to see it was a funny part where they were getting accustomed to taking care of Sophie together.

He laughed along with the other Warblers for awhile until Jeff's dorm room door opened.

There, standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face, his chest and shoulders heaving up and down was none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine?" Kurt got up off the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Cliffhanger on the first chapter! Don't kill me!  
**

**(1): I love you forever, my dear child.  
**

**(2): I love you too mommy. You're always my number one.  
**

**I loved writing this chapter! I have a good feeling about this story! The updates may not totally be close together as I am also working on my Summer With The Warblers story and another story, but I will do my best!  
**

**Please please PLEASE review! (:  
**


	2. Story time and Confrontation

**A/N: AHH! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and put this under favorites/alerts! Also thank you to those who put me under favorite authors! You guys make me so happy!  
**

**Okay! So I was really evil with the first chapter, leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I hope you guys don't hate me that much with this chapter!  
**

**Now for reviews...(:  
**

**Leptine: Haha! I know exactly what you're saying! I hope this answers your question! (; Thanks!  
**

**njferrell: Well, we'll see where exactly this gets us(:  
**

**iloverandyortonwwefan23: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**lotr14: Thanks! Here's your "more"! :D  
**

**Anderpson: Hmm, you don't think he deserves what he got from the Warblers and Kurt? Well, I guess this chapter made me change my mind though! (:  
**

**EKUgirl2016: Thank you so much! Here's the update! (;  
**

**NerdyKacie: I'M SOWWY! D: Please don't stab me! Here! *throws chapter in your hands and runs away to hide in a corner while you read*  
**

* * *

_He laughed along with the other Warblers for awhile until Jeff's dorm room door opened._

_There, standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face, his chest and shoulders heaving up and down was none other than Blaine Anderson._

_"Blaine?" Kurt got up off the bed._

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated as he kept slowly walking towards the door where Blaine still stood. All the other Warblers looked on with wide eyes and their mouths wide open. "What are you doing here? What's wrong? Don't you have a date with Christian?" Kurt finally made his way to the door frame, only about 6 inches away from Blaine.

Blaine didn't say anything, just threw himself at Kurt and sobbed loudly in his shoulder. He latched his arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to his body so they were chest to chest.

Kurt's arms instinctively wrapped around Blaine's waist as he held him gently, looking over his shoulder to his fellow Warblers in search for help, but all he got were helpless shrugs and looks of bewilderment.

"Blaine? We're gonna go back to our dorm okay? Can you let go of me?" Kurt softly chided in his ear.

Blaine didn't say anything, but nodded, slowly unwrapping his arms from Kurt's neck and using the back of the arm of his coat to wipe his eyes and nose.

Kurt didn't even wince at this as he lead him out of the room, mouthing a 'Sorry!' over his shoulder. His friends just smiled reassuringly.

When Blaine and Kurt finally got to their room, Blaine's sobs had turned to sniffles and a stream of steady tears coursing down his cheeks.

Blaine was so struck by what had happened he had no idea what was going on. He felt Kurt softly take his coat and lead him to his bed. He saw Kurt make his way to his closet, pulling out his old teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles and his baby blanket, Mr. Cuddles. He only got them out when he was really upset or depressed. When Kurt handed them to him, he took them in his arms and cuddled them to his chest tightly.

They sat in silence for awhile, Blaine and Kurt sitting on Blaine's bed, Kurt playing with the comforter and Blaine snuggling into his bear and blanket.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "Blaine? You wanna talk about what happened?" Blaine's head shot up and his eyes welled up with tears and immediately spilled over.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt pulled the older boy in and held him while he cried. He gently stroked his hair like he's done many times during their loves, and he rubbed his back with the other hand.

When Blaine's breathing finally started returning to normal, he lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry," Blaine sniffed.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about Blaine,"

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry about the whole fight...if we hadn't fought...I...I wouldn't h-have f-f-found out w-what I did at C-Christians," He started crying again, but quickly composed himself so he could tell his best friend what had happened.

* * *

_After his fight with Kurt, Blaine decided to just drive over to Christian's house thinking it wouldn't matter if he was a few minutes early. _

_He sighed and got up, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and made his way to his car.  
_

_"Hey Blaine! Where are you going? Are you coming to the Warbler movie marathon in Jeff's dorm?" Flint asked him on his way out.  
_

_"Uh, No, I'm going to see Christian,"  
_

_"Oh. Well, have fun!" Cameron tried not to roll his eyes at this predictable response.  
_

_"Thanks man, you too," Cameron just nodded before running off.  
_

_Blaine just shook his head, trying not to feel as guilty as he did. He continued his way out to his car and got in, turned the car on and the radio up. The second he heard the song he smiled, a rush of memories coming back to him.  
_

**_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_**

_**Oh, please, say to me**_  
_**You'll let me be your man**_  
_**and please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_  
_**Now let me hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you i feel happy, inside**_  
_**It's such a feeling**_  
_**That my love**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah you, got that something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I say that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**_  
_**It's such a feeling**_  
_**That my love**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah you, got that something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I say that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and**_

_It was the song that Kurt sang at his mothers funeral. It had been Elizabeth's favorite song and it had moved the young Blaine so much, he felt like it was his duty to take care of this boy.  
_

_He softly hummed along to the music as he drove to Christian's house. As he pulled into the driveway, he didn't notice the extra car there, thinking maybe his brother had one of his friend's over.  
_

_He hummed to himself as he rang the doorbell. When he didn't get an answer, he tried again, still no one came to the door. He had seen Christian's car there, so he knew he was home.  
_

_Blaine frowned as he quietly opened the front door, stepping inside and closing the door. He glanced around the lower level, looking for any signs of his boyfriend.  
_

_When he didn't see anything, he started slowly walking up the stairs to Christian's room. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard slight groaning sounds and bed springs rocking.  
_

_'No...no...Christian wouldn't...do that to me would he?' Blaine thought as his heart started racing as he slowly walked closer to Christian's room.  
_

_"God...Christian, baby! Shit!" An unfamiliar voice came through the door.  
_

_'Baby? I'm the only one who can call him that!' Blaine panicked even more. He placed his hang on the doorknob, building up the courage to open it. He_ _wanted_ so _much for what he thought was happening not to be true._

_"HolyfuckChristian! Yes! Righttherebaby! SHIT!" Blaine swung open the door without thinking twice, immediately regretting it. _

_There on his boyfriend's bed was another guy, getting fucked by Christian.  
_

_Both boys shot their heads around, Christian's eyes widening in panic and shock, while the other guys' were filled with annoyance and confusion. Christian quickly pulled himself out of the man and pulled his sheet over him.  
_

_No one said anything until Blaine exploded.  
_

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CHRISTIAN? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN YOUR BED WITH ANOTHER GUY? FUCKING HIM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW THE HELL LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM!" Christian didn't say anything, just stayed there, his eyes still wide and mouth hanging open. "8 MONTHS CHRISTIAN. 8_ FUCKING _MONTHS THAT HAVE GONE TO WASTE!" Blaine took a deep breath, trying _so _hard not to break down that moment. "SAY SOMETHING!" Blaine felt his eyes tear up.  
_

_"I-I...Well, why are you here early? You weren't even supposed to be here for another 30 minutes!" Christian's eyes flamed with anger.  
_

_"What the hell Christian? So, you planned on fucking this guy and then making sure he got out before I arrived? Like that would've been better?" Christian didn't say anything. He knew what he's been doing has been wrong, but he couldn't stop.  
_

_"How long? Just...please...tell me how long. I...I at least deserve that," Blaine's voice was so broken, Christian hated himself so much for hurting this boy who he had loved so much and who has cared for him for almost a year.  
_

_"A-about 3 months now..." Blaine's breath hitched as the tears spilled over onto his cheeks and his hand flew to his mouth.  
_

_He slowly started backing out of the room, while Christian stood up off the bed, walking towards him to beg for forgiveness. He reached out to try to grab Blaine's hand but Blaine quickly jumped back, shaking his head._

_"No. Don't you...don't touch me. Goodbye Christian," Blaine fled from the room ignoring Christian who was calling his name. _

_Hot tears were streaming down his face as he made his way out of the house and to his car. He could barely put the key into his car to start it because he was shaking so much. He gave up after a few minutes, just gripping the steering wheel with his hands tightly and resting his head on the top of it. He let all the tears and sobs come out for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and tried putting the key in ignition again, this time getting it on the first time.  
_

_He drove quickly back to Dalton, not caring if he was speeding. He parked next to Kurt's car and ran inside, tears still easily falling.  
_

_He ignored all the concerned looks as he sped up the stairs to the dorms and made his way to Jeff's opening the door quickly.  
_

* * *

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry," Kurt pulled Blaine tightly to him again as he kept sobbing, and clawing at Kurt's shirt.

Kurt had never thought of someone as nice and sweet as Christian, would do something this mean and harsh to Blaine, or to anyone for that matter. But either way, he was absolutely furious at Christian who had hurt Blaine, his best friend of 8 years. He had so much going through his mind after all this information was given to him, but he knew one thing.

Christian had better watch out.

* * *

That night wasn't any better for either boys. Blaine had cried himself to sleep while Kurt held him and Kurt had stayed up for most of the night thinking over what had happened to Blaine. Eventually he fell asleep due to Blaine's even breathing._  
_

When Kurt woke up, Blaine was still sleeping. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist and his knees were pulled up to his chest.

Kurt sighed softly at his best friend, just wishing all of last night hadn't happened.

He gently unwound Blaine's arms, placing a pillow in place of his body. He made his way to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a silver vest. He made his way to the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed before he started his hair and moisturizing routines.

When he came out of the bathroom an hour later, Blaine was still asleep. He frowned, knowing very well that when Blaine was depressed, he slept for unimaginable hours.

Kurt decided to go down to the cafeteria to grab some food for him and Blaine when he woke up. He grabbed some fruit and a muffin for himself and a muffin and granola yogurt bar for Blaine. He noticed all of the other Warblers at a table and walked over to it. Jeff was the first one to notice him.

"Kurt! Hi! How's Blaine? What happened? Why isn't he here?"

"Whoa Jeff. Slow down. Blaine's sleeping, so I decided to come and grab him some food," They made their way back to the table where all the other Warblers were looking at them.

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know if he would want me to tell you..."

"Please? We would find out anyways or he would just tell us," Nick gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt knew it was true. "Fine. After our fight, Blaine decided to go over to Christian's early, thinking that it wouldn't matter if he was a few minutes early...but he walked in on him and another guy having sex...and apparently it's been going on for 3 months," Kurt shook his head with disgust.

The Warblers didn't say anything, just looked at Kurt with wide surprised eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Wes stood up, his fists clenched and his eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"Me too!"

"I'm with you!"

"He thinks he's gonna get away with it...he wishes," There were calls of agreement from all around the table.

"Guys! I...I don't know if that's such a good idea...I mean, I don't want to make things worse...but I don't want him thinking he can just get away with it. Blaine's my best friend and one of yours too. And none of us like seeing him hurt...but I don't know what to do," Kurt shrugged helplessly.

"Kurt?" He lifted his head at Jeff's gentle voice. "What if Nick, Wes, David, you and I went to Christian's to talk to him? I mean no offense guys, but we're closest with him..." The other simply hummed in agreement.

"I mean...I guess...but we can't let Blaine know about it...at least not yet. I don't want him to worry about us," his friends nodded.

"Okay, let's go later today...say, around 3?" The 4 boys nodded, determination in their eyes. "Cameron, Jesse? Can you guys look after Blaine while we're gone? And make sure you don't spill the beans to him," Kurt glared at them to make sure they knew that he was serious.

"No problem dude!"

"Okay, don't call me that. But it looks like it's settled,"

* * *

At 2:50 that day after Blaine had woken up, only to cry some more and snuggle with Mr. Cuddles and Mr. Snuggles, Cameron and Jesse came in, so Kurt could meet with the others.

"Hey guys, he fell asleep again, but he should be up soon. He ate a little bit of lunch, but not much else. Please try to get him to do something other than cry and sleep. At least make him shower,"

"Sure. Stop worrying Kurt! You sound like Blaine's your kid and you're leaving him with a babysitter for the first time," Kurt rolled his eyes but grabbed his keys, wallet and phone making his way out of the door.

He met up with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David in the parking lot, deciding to take 2 cars. Kurt, Wes and David went in Kurt's car while Nick and Jeff went in Nicks.

When they arrived at Christians, Kurt saw his car there and mentally patted himself on his back.

They all got out of their cars, making their way to the front door.

"Remember guys, no physical hurting," Wes and David rolled their eyes but grunted in understanding.

Nick reached out and rang the doorbell. About 20 seconds later, a _very_ rumpled Christian answered the door. His eyes immediately hardened at the sight of Blaine's friends.

"What are you guys doing here? Come to shoot me for breaking Blaine?" He turned and walked into his house, the Warblers following close behind.

"We're here to find out why you did it. Christian, I never saw you as a bad guy...at least until you oh, I don't know, fucking _cheated_ on Blaine for 3 months? What the hell were you thinking Christian?" Kurt jutted out a hip and folded his arms.

"Oh please. Jonathon gave me so much more pleasure than Blaine ever did," Jeff lurched forwards, but Wes and David held him back.

"Ooh, so scary blondie. None of you guys scare me," Christian sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and putting his hands behind his head, smirking slightly.

Nick and Jeff growled softly before Kurt stepped up.

"Alright Christian. I used to like you. You were the perfect boyfriend to Blaine. I have known Blaine my whole life and when he got into the Sadies Hawkins dance, he was broken. But then you showed him that some people were still willing to love him. Like really love him. But no, just as soon as he was really forgetting that whole past, you have to go behind his back for over 3 months and go fuck it up. That's just what you do isn't it Christian? You make sure someone's happy and then you go screw someone else and blame the other person. Well you know what? Congratulations. You've officially ruined his life. You knew what this would do to him, and you chose to do it anyways!"

He got up right into Christian's face who flinched slightly, his defensive mask gone at the sight of angry Kurt.

"Just know this. We're watching you. And if you try to do something to get Blaine back?" Kurt pulled away smirking. "Just watch out,"

Kurt turned back around to his friends who were still glaring at Christian. He rose his eyebrows at him inviting them to say anything they wanted to Blaine's ex.

Wes took a step forward. Then another. And another. Finally, one step closer, he was right in front of Christian. He looked away to make it look like he was thinking of what to say before he pulled back his hand and smacked Christian on the face.

Hard.

He smirked at Christian who looked disbelieving and who was holding his cheek with his hand.

Wes walked back to the others who were trying not to laugh. They all turned around and walked out of the room to the front door, opening and stepping out of the house. They made their ways to their cars, still staying in a huddled group before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my _god!_ He...his...his face!" David managed to get out through guffaws.

"Oh god, that was priceless!" Jeff pounded Wes on the back as Nick and him made their way to Nicks car and the others made their way to Kurt's.

"Whew! Okay, meet back at Dalton?" Kurt called over to Nick.

"Yup! See you guys then!" They all climbed into their respective cars and drove off, still laughing about Wes' actions before.

* * *

**Please review! (:**


	3. Weekend With the Parents

**A/N: Howdy! :D  
**

**Sooo...really not much to say here, but just THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed or put this under alerts/favorites! It makes me more motivated to get the chapters up!(:  
**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!(:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, the Warblers, Youtube, AVPM, Starkid, Darren Criss, Joe Walker, or Devin Lytle. Damn. That's depressing.  
**

* * *

Once they all arrived back at Dalton, the boys quickly made their way back to the dorms.

Kurt walked into his and Blaine dorm, only to see Blaine sitting up and awake, but with huge, dark bags under his eyes and his curly hair all over the place. It broke Kurt's heart to see his best friend hurt so much.

Cameron was sitting on the bed next to Blaine, quietly talking to him, while Jesse sat in a chair next to the bed, listening to whatever Cam was saying and chiming in every now and then.

"Hey guys," Kurt said softly as he hung up his jacket and slowly made his way over to Blaine.

All three of them looked up and smiled at Kurt. Well, except Blaine.

"Cameron? Jesse? Can I talk to you?" They nodded and all three of them made their way to the door to talk in the hallway.

"Wait...Kurt...where are you going? Don't leave me again!" Blaine's voice broke as tears swam in his eyes.

Kurt was torn from running over to comfort his friend and from seeing how he actually did while he was gone.

Cameron patted him on the shoulder. "We'll talk soon okay?" He opened the door and walked out, Jesse following him and closing the door behind him.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine, sitting next to him and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, making the dam of tears break.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so so sorry...shh it's going to be alright, shhh..."

"Please...don't...don't ever leave m-me,"

"I won't. I promise. We're best friends Blaine, remember?" He felt Blaine nod.

After about 20 minutes of lying there, Blaine's breathing started to return to normal. He lifted his head off of Kurt's chest and leaned his back against the headboard.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does it hurt so much?" Blaine's voice was so small and broken, making Kurt want to cry for his friend.

"Because you love him,"

"Not anymore," Blaine muttered under his breath.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, well you _did_ love him and you caught him doing something horrible. But you know what?" Blaine turned his head to face Kurt.

"You have all your friends here. We love you and we're going to protect you. We hate seeing you all depressed and sad. _I_ hate it. You're my best friend and you're like a brother to me and it absolutely _kills_ me when I see you so upset. I hate Christian for what he did to you. It makes me sick that he would even _think_ of doing that to you," Kurt made a disgusted face before shaking his head. "But that's why you have us. The Warblers, you're family, your friends. And we love you, and we're not going to let you fall. Okay?" Blaine had tears in his eyes.

He didn't say anything, just launched himself at Kurt with a huge hug, not letting go for quite some time.

"Kurt? Can we go see my parents and Cooper?" Blaine asked once he broke the hug.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

* * *

They packed an over night bag, deciding with Blaine's parents that they would just spend the night on Saturday and go back Sunday night.

Blaine slowly added his PJ's and toothbrush and toothpaste in his duffel bag, walking over to his closet and just pulling a pair of pants and a shirt out and moving to put them in the bag.

Kurt was already packed and ready, watching with sad eyes as Blaine slowly moved around the room. Eventually when he pulled out his light orange high waters and a bright purple polo, he got up and walked over to Blaine.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm packing for you. Go sit," Blaine just nodded, scuffling his way over to the stool.

Kurt put back the clothes and dug around in his closet for his black skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck. He pulled out his converse and added all the items to the bag. He then pulled out Mr. Snuggles and Mr. Cuddles, gently setting them on top of the clothes. Next he went to the bathroom, picking up his deodorant, his razor and shaving cream, and his allergy medicine.

Once he was sure he had everything Blaine needed, he grabbed both bags and opened the door, motioning for Blaine to follow him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Halfway through the car ride to Blaine's parents' house, Kurt looked over to see Blaine's head leaning against the window sleeping.

He absolutely hated seeing his best friend this way. He knew his parents were concerned as he remembered the phone call before they left.

* * *

_"Hello?" Emma Anderson's voice picked up the phone._

_"Hi Emma, it's Kurt,"  
_

_"Oh, Kurt! Hello honey! How are you?"  
_

_"Well...I'm okay, but Blaine isn't,"  
_

_"Oh no...what happened?" Kurt could hear the worry and concern in her voice.  
_

_"He...well, he walked in on Christian cheating with another guy...and apparently it's been going on for...a while," Kurt sighed.  
_

_"Oh my god...how's he holding up? I mean, how bad is he?" Kurt heard her voice wobble as Emma tried to hold back her tears and emotions.  
_

_"Um, not very well. He spent all of Friday night crying and then slept most of today. But I have to tell you that Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and I went over to Christian's to give them a piece of our minds. I may or may not have threatened him though..." Emma chuckled a little bit at the predictable Kurt, despite the situation.  
_

_"And Wes may have slapped him across the cheek too..." Emma laughed again.  
_

_"Alright honey, well are you guys going to come over?"  
_

_"We were hoping we could spend the night there and then we were planning on coming back to Dalton tomorrow night, if that's alright with you and Michael," _

_"Of course it is! When will you be leaving?"  
_

_Kurt checked his watch. "Well we still have to pack, so maybe in 30 minutes or so?"  
_

_"Sounds good sweetie! We'll see you then. Tell Blaine we love him okay? We love you too Kurt,"  
_

_Kurt smiled. "I will and I love you too!" Kurt hung up and then walked back into the room only to see Blaine sprawled out on his bed, face down._

* * *

Kurt pulled into the neighborhood where Blaine's parent's lived. He drove a short ways to the large, practically mansion house.

He unbuckled himself and reached over the console of the car and gently shook Blaine awake.

"Whashappenin?" Blaine's head shot up quickly as he looked around.

"Blaine shhh, we're at your parents' house," Blaine visibly relaxed in the car befoe unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door.

Kurt got out of the car as well, opening the trunk to grab their bags.

They started up the long driveway and Blaine's mother met them halfway. Blaine dropped his bag and ran into his mothers arms, immediately starting to cry as soon as he felt her arms around his waist.

"M-mommy, he...he ch-cheated on m-me," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh...baby, I know...I know," Emma cooed while she stroked Blaine's hair. She let him cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before he stopped crying enough to continue to the house.

Once they got inside, Emma ushered both boys into the living room to sit on one of the big plush white couches. Blaine sat in the middle, leaning on his mom.

"Where's dad?" Blaine's voice was so small it broke Emma's heart to pieces.

"He's getting take out. I hope that's okay," She looked at Kurt with worried eyes.

"That's perfect Emma, don't worry about it," Kurt smiled.

"So, Blaine...I don't want to make you cry, but...do you want to talk about this?" Blaine sighed and sat up, his hands limp in his lap.

"I guess..." Blaine looked over at his best friend who smiled in encouragement to continue. "Well, Kurt and I...uh actually got in a fight," Emma raised her eyebrows. "It was my fault...but anyways I left early for Christians...and um, when I got to his house...there was another car there...but I didn't really think m-much of it...until I got inside...I went up to his room a-and," He felt his eyes well up with tears but refused to let them come down. He had cried enough for one day, but he didn't want to talk so he looked at Kurt helplessly.

Kurt gave him a small smile before grabbing his hand and squeezing. This wasn't a rare occurrence, it was a sign for the other to know that they were there.

"He walked in on Christian in bed with another guy...and he apparently tried blaming it on Blaine. Then he told him it had been going on for about 3 months," Emma's eyes narrowed. She had liked this Christian kid. He had always treated him right, always cared for her son. But now all that was gone and all she could feel was hate and anger towards the boy.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm so sorry honey. I wish I could make thing's better, I really do," She reached out and moved some of his curls out of his eyes.

Blaine just shrugged, but tried to smile which ended up looking like a grimace.

"Emma? Blaine? Kurt? I've got food!" Michael Anderson's baritone voice came through the house. He came into the living room to see his son holding Kurt's hand like so many times before, and leaning on his mother.

His wife had told him what had gone down with Christian right after she and Kurt hung up. Plainly put, he was furious. He had absolutely no problem with Blaine being gay, he supported him 100% and when he had heard that his long time boyfriend had cheated on him, all he wanted to do was take his little boy and hold him in his big arm chair like when he was 5.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to where his dad was leaning against he door frame.

"Hi dad," He smiled weakly.

"Hi son, Kurt," He nodded towards Kurt, while Kurt smiled back. He made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Emma.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better,"

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you kid. You know I love you and all I want to do now is rip that kid's head off," He smiled slightly, but Blaine knew he was dead serious.

"Dad...it's okay. Really. I've got...I've got you and mom...and the Warblers, and Kurt...and...and..." Once again, tears spilled out and over Blaine's eyes. He felt Kurt's grip tighten on his hand and his mother rub his back.

"I'm-I'm sorry,"

"Blaine, honey, why are you sorry?"

"Because I-I'm such a b-baby! I can't s-stop crying and no one want's to stay w-with me!" Blaine practically wailed.

"Blaine, don't you ever say that. Your mother and I love you no matter what. Kurt here has been your best friend since you guys were 5! The Warblers aren't ever going to turn their backs on you, I know this for a fact. You are not a baby. You've been hurt badly and you have every right to cry," Blaine father moved to kneel in front of Blaine, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes.

Blaine just nodded and jumped into his fathers arms, letting his dad hold him like when he was just a small boy.

A few minutes later though, Blaine's stomach rumbled making everyone chuckle, even Blaine through his tears. He quickly wiped them away before getting up to grab the food. Kurt followed him into the kitchen, thinking he would need help carrying the boxes.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine suddenly stopped pulling out silver wear and turned towards Kurt.

"Hmm?" Kurt reached up for the glasses that he knew Blaine wouldn't be able to reach with his hobbitness.

"Thank you," Kurt turned towards him with eyes filled with curiousness and amusement.

"For what?"

"For being the bestest friend ever...you know I honestly don't know who I would be without you. You always make me really look at everything in life and really appreciate the little things. I don't know how my life would have been without knowing you all these years. And especially with these last few days, it's showed me that you always have my back and that I don't have to worry about everything," He looked shyly at Kurt through his long lashes.

Kurt smiled fondly at his friend, taking 3 strides towards the boy before pulling him into a huge hug.

"Blaine, you're my best friend and I'm never going to leave your side. You were there when my mother died and the bullying and everything else and I'm going to _always_ be there for you. Christian is a dick, and you don't deserve him...actually, I have something I need to tell you..." Blaine looked at him, confused. "Earlier today, when Cameron and Jesse were with you, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and I went over to Christians to give him...well a piece of our mind," Kurt didn't meet Blaine's eyes so he didn't see the amusement in them.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I pretty much told him that I thought he was a good guy until I found out what he did and that now I pretty much wanted to rip his head off then told him that if he ever wanted to come near you again, that he better think twice. Oh and Wes slapped him," Blaine bit his lip to hold in a laugh.

"I totally understand if you take back what you said earlier, but I felt really guilty that I did that behind your back, but I swear I didn't physically hurt him, that was only Wes, but I hated seeing you all sad and crying and depressed and I wanted him to know what a piece of shit he is and that he should be ashamed of himself for hurting you like that, but you're just my best friend and I thought it would be a good idea and-" Blaine cut off his rambling with a hug, taking Kurt by surprise so he shut up.

"God Kurt, I'm not mad at you. _Thank you_. I don't know who else would've done that. And remind me to thank the others too,"

"O-okay. I mean, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. You did it because you were worried about me. I'm not going to say that I'm going to walk away from this whole thing, but after you telling me that...well I feel like it'll be easier. I'll still probably cry myself to sleep, but I'll get better in time, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Hey! Where's our food? We've been waiting for like 10 minutes out here!" Emma's voice came through the kitchen.

"Sorry! It's coming!" Kurt and Blaine held in their laughter as they quickly shoved some of the boxes into the microwave, heating them up as fast as possible.

When they were all seated around the coffee table in the living room, they shared stories, laughed, and just forgot about the reason for why they were there.

When night came around, Emma and Michael went to bed upstairs, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone downstairs.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure! WAIT! I know what we should do! Stay here!" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Blaine sprinted up the stairs to grab his laptop before running back down.

"Why do you have your laptop?

"You'll see!" Blaine turned on the computer and tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for it to warm up. He let out a squeal-yes, a squeal, as he opened up Youtube.

"Why Youtube?" Blaine turned away from Kurt so he couldn't see his laptop. Kurt tried to sneak a peek but immediately stopped when Blaine glared at him over the top of the screen.

"Okay! It's ready!" Kurt had never seen Blaine this excited by something on his laptop before.

Blaine shuffled so both he and Kurt could look at the screen. A few seconds into the video, A VERY POTTER MUSICAL popped up in yellow and maroon colors.

"Oh my _god_ Blaine! I _love_ this play!" Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly before settling down again.

"I know you do! Why do you think I picked it?" Blaine grinned as 'Harry' came on screen, sitting on his suitcase.

"Oh my god, Darren Criss is _so_ supermegafoxyawesomehot!"

"Eh, personally I'd go for Voldemort," Kurt took his eyes off of the screen to look at Blaine with bewilderment.

"What?"

"Voldemort has abs!"

"Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ Darren Criss shirtless?"

"He's 'aight,"

"I refuse to talk to you," Kurt crossed his arms and turned back towards the screen just in time for Draco to come out.

"Come on, _Kuuuuurt,_" Blaine whined.

Nothing.

"Kurtie?"

Silence.

"Darren Criss has sexy abs and I wish I was him?" Kurt turned towards Blaine. Blaine looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Blaine grinned in triumph before they both turned back to the screen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Halfway through the play, Blaine turned towards Kurt to tell him how much he loved Devin Lytle, but he saw Kurt's eyes closed, his head resting on Blaine's shoulders, his breathing deep and even.

Blaine smiled before turning back to the screen to watch more of the play. However, into Act 2 part 6, he fell asleep.

In the morning, Emma and Michael started downstairs when at the door frame of the kitchen and living room, they stopped and smiled at the 2 boys on the couch.

Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's was resting on top of Kurt's head, while Blaine's laptop was still on his lap. Their hands were intertwined together, resting on Blaine's leg.

"You know they're going to get married right?" Emma turned towards her husband, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, I know. It's just a matter of time for when _they _figure it out," Michael softly chuckled, looking fondly at his son and his best friend.

"Well, they better hurry their asses up! Anyone could see how in love they are," Emma leaned back into her husband, who wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Anyone, just not them,"

* * *

**A/N: A Very Potter Musical! HECK YES!**

**GUYS! Riker tweeted me AGAIN yesterday on R5's account! OMG! :D I also got his signed headshot and the R5 Merch package! :D I'M SO HAPPY! :D  
**

**So, anyways, a little insight on future Klaine(;  
**

**Oh, I made Blaine's parent's accepting of Blaine and Kurt because it breaks my heart when read stories of how his dad beats him up, so I decided to change that stereotype(:  
**

**Oh hey go follow me on twitter!(: ilovedarren938!:D  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D love you all!  
**


	4. Kellie and Texts

**A/N: Hey there you beauties! So, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. There are places where I like it, but other places where I don't.  
**

**So, either way, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT HEMO? I will miss her SOOO much, but I am so happy for her at the same time. Don't hate on her. Be happy for her, she deserves all the happiness in the world(':  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Warblers, or anything else recognizable! I do own Emma, Michael and Kellie though(:  
**

* * *

When Blaine woke up later that morning, he was immediately greeted with a face full of chestnut hair. He lifted his head off of Kurt's as he blinked rapidly, clearing his vision. He smelt bacon and pancakes wafting through the whole house, smiling when he heard his mother singing in the kitchen.

Then he remembered the night before. The crying, the hugging, the talk in the kitchen with Kurt, and falling asleep to A Very Potter Musical with Kurt. He looked over to the sleeping figure next to him, smiling at his best friend. His face was peaceful, his mouth partly open, and his head still resting on Blaine's shoulder.

As Blaine was watching Kurt sleep, Emma came into the room holding a spatula.

"Morning Blaine," She said softly, making Blaine tear his eyes away from Kurt.

"Morning mom," He smiled a little bit at her.

"You might want to wake up Kurt so you guys can eat breakfast. Cooper and Kellie will be here around 11,"

"What time is it now?" Blaine furrowed his dark, triangular eyebrows.

"9:20,"

"Wow, I'm surprised Kurt hasn't woken up yet," Kurt usually woke up before 8.

"Shut up, Immawake," Kurt's voice was thick with sleep as he lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. Emma smiled before returning to the kitchen to give her boys a few minutes to talk.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Blaine laughed at the glare that was shot at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can do...whatever," Kurt lifted himself off of the couch, stretched and ran upstairs with his overnight bag.

Blaine stood up as well to walk in the kitchen while he yawned and stretched. Emma handed him a plate filled with bacon and pancakes, Blaine greedily taking it and shoving half the food in his mouth.

"Blaine! Slow down! You're going to choke!" Emma scolded him.

Blaine sheepishly took his fork to cut up smaller pieces of the pancakes before putting them in his mouth.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He went upstairs to take a shower and do his morning skincare routine...uh-oh. He didn't do it last night! He's going to hate me for not waking him up to remind him to do it!" Blaine started freaking out.

"Blaine, honey, calm down. I don't think he's going to be mad," Blaine nodded, trying to agree with his mother.

He was so wrong.

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO CALL YOU MY BEST FRIEND WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN WAKE ME UP TO DO MY NIGHTLY SKINCARE REGIMENT!" Kurt came pounding down the stairs, all dressed and ready to go, but his face was set in a glare/scowl.

Blaine quickly stood up from the kitchen stool, backing up away from Kurt with his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I fell asleep too!"

Kurt shook his head. "Uh uh. I fell asleep _way_ before you did!"

"I didn't want to wake you up! You looked so peaceful!"

"Do I _look_ peaceful now Blaine? Huh? NO! I don't! Because my skin was horrible when I looked in the mirror!"

"Come on Kurt! It's not even bad! It's perfectly fine! I don't know what you're complaining about!" Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"You don't know why I'm complaining? I'll tell you why _Blaine_. I absolutely _have_ to wash and moisturize my face morning and evening so I don't get wrinkles and lines when I'm old like you're going to get. I actually _care_ about my skin enough to make sure it doesn't end up looking like leather when I'm all old and grandpa-y. So I suggest you take back what you said and make sure you do a damn well job of not making me kill you today. Got it?" Blaine nodded violently.

Emma was trying not to go into hysterics by the sink in the kitchen, watching Kurt threaten her son over his skin care routine. She knew how religious he was about it and how much he meant every word of his little lecture. Well besides the killing part.

Kurt smirked in triumph before walking over to Emma, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning Emma!" He then grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket before going over to sit next to Blaine, smiling at him as the last few minutes never happened.

* * *

Around 10:45, Blaine and Kurt were hanging out in the living room, softly talking over...things, when the doorbell rang. Blaine shot up out of his seat on the couch and sprinted to the door, opening it to see his older brother and his girlfriend.

"Coop!" He threw himself into Cooper's arms breathing in the sent that was his brother.

"Hey little bro! How're you doing? Mom told me what happened, and I am so sorry. I was about to go bit that little bastards head off," His eyes flashed with anger.

"Um, Coop, can we please not...not talk about that right now?" The last thing he needed was to break down in front of his brother and his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, sorry Blainers," He smiled apologetically before stepping into the house to greet Kurt and his parents who had followed Blaine.

"Hey Kellie," Blaine stepped forward to give her a hug, which she returned happily.

"Hi there Blainers!" She gave him a warm smile before leaning into his ear to whisper something. "Hey, I want to talk to you alone at some point today okay?" He forced a small smile before nodded ever so slightly.

"Come on you 4, let's go into the family room and we can catch up!" Michael lead everyone into the large room, settling himself and Emma on the loveseat while the 4 kids sat on the long white couch.

They sat around, talking and laughing for about 2 hours before Blaine's stomach rumbled quite loudly again, making everyone laugh.

"I guess it's time for lunch!" Emma laughed while getting up to make some sandwiches.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kellie softly put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Can we go up to your room and talk before lunch?" Blaine gulped but nodded. Kellie quickly told Cooper that they were going to go up to his room to chat before letting Blaine lead the way upstairs.

When they got into his room, Blaine and Kellie sat on the bed. Kellie sat cross legged while Blaine sat rather awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine, just sit. I'm not going to bite. You know that!" Kellie laughed a little bit while she pulled on his wrist, getting him to sit more comfortably on the bed. He gave a sheepish grin before adjusting himself and giving her all his attention.

"So, Cooper told me what happened," Blaine's smile faltered.

"Oh...um, well, that happened so..."

"Blaine, I have to tell you something. I asked if I could talk to you because I know exactly what you're going through," Blaine looked at her, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Before I met your brother, I was with a guy that I thought was it for me. He was perfect, blonde hair, green eyes, perfect washboard abs, one of the kindest guys I knew. I had been with him for a little over 2 years when he proposed to me. I said yes, naturally, but a few months into the engagement, I noticed he kept coming home from work late and a little disheveled. I just figured it was work stress and wedding stress piled into one," Blaine looked into Kellie's eyes. There was hurt, anger, pain, but also something that he couldn't detect.

"One day, I decided to surprise him at work with a nice lunch, just the two of us. However, when I walked into his office, there was another woman sitting on his desk, kissing him. And he was kissing back. It ended up being that he had been cheating on me for the last 6 months. I was heartbroken. The guy of my dreams who I loved with everything that I had, had gone behind my back and cheated on me...with his boss. But you know what? Even after all that, 2 years later, I met your brother. And he let believe that he wasn't going to hurt me and let me learn to love again. And look where that got us, 3 years later still extremely happy and in love. I know how much you're hurting right now Blaine. I know how hopeless everything seems and how bad life is. But you're going to be okay. I know you are," Blaine was openly crying by this point. It was nice to have someone know exactly how he felt, especially someone so close to him.

Blaine got up on his knees and waddled over to Kellie, throwing his arms around her and kind of sat in her lap, crying into her neck. She rubbed his back, whispering comforting things to him as he cried.

"Thank you...thank you so much," Blaine cried into her shoulder.

"Shh...you're welcome Blaine...I know it hurts, but you're going to get better...shh...I love you," The last line made Blaine cry even harder, but he squeezed his brother's girlfriend tighter, just letting his emotions out.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs while Blaine and Kellie were talking, Cooper and Kurt sat on the couch, facing each other.

"So, do you know what Kellie's saying to Blaine?" Kurt asked the elder Anderson.

"I bet she's telling him about Derek. She got cheated on when she was _engaged_ to the guy," Kurt had a look of pure bafflement on his face.

"Oh. Wow,"

"Yeah...anyways, when are you going to tell Blaine that you're totally in love with him?" Cooper smirked.

"What the hell! I am _NOT!_ He's been my best friend for years! I can't...he just...I mean...I _know _he..." Kurt let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm _NOT_ in love with him! I don't know where you got that, but I am definitely _not_ in love with him. And even if I was-which I'm NOT, I couldn't and I wouldn't go out with him! He just got cheated on for crying out loud with a guy he's been in love with for almost a year!"

Cooper didn't say anything, just smirked again at Kurt's red face and his ranting. "Mhm, you keep telling yourself that!" He got up and made his way into the kitchen leaving a still stunned Kurt on the couch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Blaine and Kellie came down about 10 minutes later, it was obvious that Blaine had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and he still had faint tear tracks down his cheeks. He also sniffled at least 3 times a minute.

When Kurt heard their footsteps, he glanced up at Blaine who tried giving him a weak smile. He immediately set down his magazine, stood up, and pulled his friend into his arms. He saw Cooper mouth 'YOU LOVE HIM' over Blaine's shoulder. He gave him his best death glare making Cooper run away into the kitchen.

They all quickly ate lunch and while the girls insisted they do the dishes, Cooper and Michael grabbed a beer and all 4 boys sat down in the living room, turning on a football game. Kurt got out his magazine and started reading it. He soon felt a small nudge on his arm and looked over to see Blaine trying to snuggle up to him.

He chuckled softly as Blaine looked at him with his puppy eyes-those eyes could _always_ make Blaine get his way. He rolled his eyes before lifting his left arm, allowing Blaine to snuggle into the small space.

The afternoon went by quickly and soon enough it was time for Kurt and Blaine to leave to go back to Dalton.

They hugged everyone goodbye as they made their way quickly through the chilly autumn air to Kurt's navigator. They quickly climbed in and started the car, pulling out into the small neighborhood.

"So, do you feel better after your talk with Kellie?"

"I guess. At least I know someone else who's been through this...and I also know that I may be able to fall in love again,"

"You're going to get through this. The Warblers, your family and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled back before focusing his attention on the road again.

Blaine's phone suddenly vibrated and lit up with a text message.

**From: Christian**

_Hey babe. I'm jacking off right now, thinking of you with your tight ass and your big, large hard cock, ready to enter my hole. I'm going to get you back Blaine. You just watch. And if you tell anyone about this? I will make you pay for it._

Blaine gulped and immediately deleted the message, shoving his phone back in his coat pocket. Kurt glanced at him worriedly noticing the fear in his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Blaine took a deep breath to try and steady his rapidly beating heart.

Kurt wasn't convinced but nodded, turning on the radio to Blaine's favorite station. Soon they were both belting out the lyrics to _Teenage Dream_.

When they arrived back at Dalton, it was around dinner time. They walked their bags up to their room before running back down stairs to the cafeteria.

They grabbed their food before making their way to their regular table which already had all the Warblers around it. They all looked up to see a well put together Blaine and Kurt making their way over. They set their trays on the table before sitting down, smiling at all the boys.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Kurt opened his salad and started stabbing at it like nothing had gone wrong in the last few days.

"Uhh, fine. Where did you guys even _go?_" Flint asked.

"We went to Blaine's house. Cooper and Kellie came by today,"

"Oh,"

Cue awkward silence.

"Okay guys. I know you all know about me and Christian. But _please_ don't make this awkward. Yes, I know he hurt me and he's a dick, but I'm doing better. Don't space yourself from me. I'm not a china doll, I'm not going to break at the fall of a hat okay?"

"We just don't like seeing you hurt Blaine," David said softly.

"I know you don't. And I don't like being hurt, but it's a part of life and we're just going to have to deal with it. So please, just be yourselves. It'll make me feel better," Blaine bit into his burger.

Silence.

Then all hell broke loose. Food was traded, names were called, laughter and shouts filled the room.

'Man, I love my friends' Blaine thought watching them with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day at Warbler practice, Wes, David and Thad went through normal routine, attendance, notes, and warm ups. But after Warm ups they had Blaine sit down and all the other Warblers come up.

Blaine sat on the couch confused, as the others started smiling at each other. Nick stepped forwards to talk.

"Blainers, we know how hard these last few days have been, but we want you to know that you can count on us. We're your brothers and we're always going to be right by your side no matter what. We will make sure this Christian guy doesn't hurt you, or anyone in that matter. So, we put this together for you, and we just wanted to say, well, we love you," Blaine was already tearing up as Nick stepped back into their formation.

_You're not alone_  
_ Together we stand_  
_ I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_ When it gets cold_  
_ And it feels like the end_  
_ There's no place to go_  
_ You know I won't give in_  
_ No I won't give in_

_ Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_ Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_ There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ So far away_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_ Before the doors close_  
_ And it comes to an end_  
_ With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_ I'll fight and defend_  
_ Yeah, yeah_

_ Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_ Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_ There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_ Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_ Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ La da da da_  
_ La da da da_  
_ La da da da da da da da da_

_ Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_ Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_ There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Keep holding on_  
_ Keep holding on_

_ There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

As they held out the last note, Blaine had silent tears streaming down his face. He got up and made his way over to the council and hugged them.

"Thank you," He whispered brokenly into their ears. He hugged each and every one of the Warblers who gave him their own sayings of encouragement and love.

When Blaine and Kurt went to bed that night, just before Blaine fell asleep, he whispered something just loud enough for Kurt to hear and smile at.

"I have the best damn friends in the world,"

* * *

**A/N: Eh, not my best. I have writers block! :O **

**Feel free to send me prompts or thing that you want to happen (besides Klaine-We'll get there, I promise!) in reviews or PM me!  
**

**Review please! lessthanthree  
**


	5. Frankenteen and Beatings

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**OH. MY. GOD. I am SOOOO sorry for making you guys wait so long! BUT BUT BUT! I have my excuses(:  
**

**I didn't have any internet for 6 days because I was up at my cottage! And then once I got home, these stupid Comcast people came and fucked up my internet so I couldn't use it all for 2 days! Then I had my family reunion all day yesterday and I was to exhausted to type! And to top it off, I had writers block!  
**

**But I managed to use a prompt from _JMarieAllenPoe_ so that helped me!**

**Oh ma gawd guys, have you heard of Cher Lloyd? She's from the UK and she was on the X Factor UK. She's absolutely amazing! GO LOOK UP: WANT U BACK! It's amazing! I'm totally fan girling here!  
**

**OH! AND I'M GOING TO MEET CHRIS FREAKING COLFER ON THE 29th FOR HIS BOOK! EEEEEEEE! :D  
**

**Also, a girl at my friend's school just passed and I didn't know her or anything, but she had a heart disease that no one knew about and she went into a coma and died yesterday. Please keep her in your prayers.  
**

**Well, anyhoo, enjoy this chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, the Warblers, Cher Lloyd, or anything else** **recognizable! I do own Christian though! ...I'm not proud of it.  
**

* * *

The next day, Blaine woke up slightly happier than the last few days. Of course he was absolutely frightened by Christians text on Sunday but tried not to think about it that much.

He sat up in his bed, glaring at the alarm clock next to him on the nightstand that said 6:45 AM.

He sighed before throwing the covers off of him, shuffling his way over to his closet. He opened it looking around for his uniform, not seeing it in the closet.

"I laid it out on the chair," Blaine turned around to see Kurt all dressed and ready to go. He looked over to the desk chair which in fact, had his uniform all laid out for him.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine smiled at him before rushing over to grab it before running into the bathroom to get ready. He quickly took a shower before stepping out to gel down his hair and brush his teeth. Lastly he stepped into his uniform, leaving the tie off.

"Ready?" Kurt looked up from where he was on his bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw a sheepish looking Blaine walk out, all in uniform except his tie.

"You _still_ haven't figured out how to tie this? Blaine, c'mon it's been 3 years!" Blaine just shrugged while Kurt sighed and walked over, quickly tying his tie.

Once Blaine was ready to go, they both slipped their shoes on and made their way down to the cafeteria where breakfast was. When they entered the room, they were immediately met with the Warblers shouting their names and calling them over to their table.

They hastily made their way over to the large table, sitting down next to each other.

"Blaine! Do you think that Lauren Lopez or Evana Lynch is hotter?" James yelled across the table, making everyone quiet down to hear his answer.

"Lauren Lopez, duh!" Blaine grinned as mostly everyone else cheered.

"WHAT? You all must be blind!" James shook his head before going back to glaring at his fruit.

They continued to talk and joke and banter before the 10 minute warning bell rang. They all cleaned up their food and trays before separating to go to their respective classes.

Kurt and Blaine had English first with Wes, David, James, and Cameron. They got into the classroom with 5 minutes before the final bell, all the other students were goofing off, throwing wadded up paper at each other and laughing. The 6 boys quickly found their usual spots, making conversation with the students around them.

A few minutes later, Mr. Jarves walked into the classroom, quickly ceasing the rough housing as he started his lesson for the day. It was amazing how much respect the boys at Dalton had for their professors. They were crazy and loud normal teenage boys but they actually cared about their study's and school work.

The morning past rather quickly, and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

Kurt and Blaine as usual were together as were Nick and Jeff, and Wes and David. They all made their way to the large table, managing to squeeze in with all the others.

"So, who wants to do my history paper?" Thad asked once everyone was seated.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Thad, you are _never_ going to succeed in anything if you keep having people do your work! What happens when you graduate high school and suddenly you're not going to have us to do it?"

"I'll pay someone to do it for me! Hey, as long as it gives me good grades, I don't really care...so will someone help me?"

Blaine let his head fall rather hard on the table, continuing to bang his forehead on the table in frustration as Nicholas Hudson offered to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt was totally tuned out of the conversation for his phone buzzed with a text from his dad.

_Kurt we're coming to pick you and Blaine up. Finn's in the hospital. Be there in 15._

It didn't say anything after that but he knew it probably wasn't good. His hand flew up to his mouth as he tried to hold back a scream or a sob.

Blaine seemed to notice the change in Kurt's demeanor. Once Jesse got him to stop hitting his head against the table, he turned towards his friend.

"Kurt? You okay there? You haven't said anything since we sat down," Kurt didn't say anything just shoved the phone in Blaine's hands.

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look before looking at the screen, his eyes growing big once he saw the text. He whipped his head towards Kurt who was still not reacting, just sitting there, hand at his mouth, eyes distant.

Blaine said something to the fellow Warblers that Kurt didn't hear because so many things were going on in his mind. He saw his friends glance worriedly at him before nodding slowly. He felt Blaine pull him up off of the chair before his subconscious forced him to walk. He didn't really realize where he was walking before the wind hit him as they stepped out of the building.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded so small and vulnerable that it made Blaine forget everything that had happened to him within the last week or so, and do whatever it took to make his best friend from breaking down.

"Yeah?"

"Is Finn okay?"

"I bet he is. He's strong, I'm sure whatever this is that he'll get through it," Blaine pulled Kurt into a one armed hug, rubbing his hand up and down the older boys' arm comfortingly.

Soon enough Burt's old pick up truck came rumbling up to the curb. He rolled down his window and motioned for the two boys to jump in the car. Before they even had their seat belts on, Burt was pressing on the accelerator and they were out of the parking lot before you could say Supermegafoxyawesomehot.

"Dad! What's going on! Why is Finn in the hospital!" Kurt was slowly going into full blown panic attack mode when his father didn't say anything when they got in the car.

"He collapsed in Science today. Know one knows what happened but he was asking for you guys once Carole and I got to the hospital,"

"But he's going to be okay?"

"We think so. He's getting testing done right now, so they should know what's going on with him by the time we get there," Blaine let out a sigh of relief along with Kurt.

The trip to the hospital was mostly silent, each of them hoping that there was nothing terribly wrong with Finn.

Finn went to McKinley high school in Lima where Blaine and Kurt lived, and Burt had met his mother Carole when he was at the hospital for Blaine and Kurt after the Sadies Hawkins dance. They had gone out for a while before Burt finally decided to tie the knot, letting Kurt plan the wedding, therefore making Finn and Kurt step brothers since the age of 15.

They all jumped out of the truck and ran into the entrance of the hospital, looking around nervously.

"Finn Hudson?" Burt asked the receptionist breathless.

"Are you family?" Burt rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I'm his step father and these are his step brothers,"

"Alright. He's on floor 3, room 312,"

"Thank you," The 3 men quickly made their way to the elevator, feeling like it was taking a lifetime to arrive. When it finally arrived, they of course had to wait for a stream of people to get off before themselves being able to board the elevator. Blaine quickly pressed the _3_ since he was closest to the buttons.

The ride up was fast, but not fast enough for them as Kurt was pretty much jumping up and down from nervousness, Burt was pacing quickly in the small confined space, and Blaine was chewing on his nails.

They bolted out of it as the doors opened for the 3rd floor, trying not to knock anyone down that came into their way.

They skidded to a halt right outside of Finn's room, trying to catch their breath and make sure like they didn't look completely disheveled when they stepped into the room.

Burt went in first, immediately being followed by Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Burt walked slowly over to the bed, sitting in the chair next to Carole's who was holding Finn's hand that wasn't hooked up with needles.

"Better I guess," Finn shrugged. He wasn't to keen on words, never _really_ understanding how he's supposed to express his feelings.

Blaine was the first one to step forward. "Hey dude, how're you feeling?"

"Hey man, I'm okay I guess. I don't really know what happened...I was sitting in science trying to concentrate...but Rachel looked really hot today so I passed out from that I guess," Blaine held back a laugh at his friend's brain antics.

Carole let her head fall against the mattress, shaking her head side to side.

"Uhh, Finn, I don't think that's why you collapsed," Kurt said, finally stepping forward.

"Oh, hi Kurt. I told Burt to get you but I only saw Blaine and I didn't know why he brought him instead of you. But it's even better that you're here now!" Finn gave Kurt a lopsided grin as the doctor walked in.

"Well Finn, you seem to be more alert and awake," The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard before looking over it and smiling at his patient.

"I guess," Finn shrugged.

"So, Doctor, do we know what's wrong with him?" Burt stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well from the test results, it looks like he's malnourished and that's why you passed out in class today," Kurt facepalmed while everyone else breathed sighs of relief that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Wait, what does malnourished mean?" Finn asked genuinely confused.

"Don't you pay attention at all in class?"

"No, all they talk about is like authors in English and plants and planets and stuff in Science. It's boring," Kurt didn't say anything, just turned to the nearest wall and started banging his head against it. Blaine walked over, pulling Kurt off of the wall and making him sit in a chair.

"Finn, malnourished means that you don't have enough nourishment in your body, meaning you aren't getting enough protein, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins, minerals, water, things like that," The doctor tried explaining to the confused boy.

"But I eat every day!"

"Just because you eat doesn't mean that you're eating the right things. You're going to have to eat more healthy if you don't want to end up here again,"

"See Finn? I told you eating 3 bowls of fruit loops in the morning isn't good for you!" Kurt glared at Finn.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you...if I had maybe I wouldn't have been here," He glared at the hospital blanket covering his lap as Blaine walked over to place a hand on his shoulder while Kurt relaxed.

"Don't blame yourself. Just try to eat healthier?" Finn goofily grinned and nodded.

"Can I go home now?" Finn looked hopefully at the doctor who nodded.

"Yup! I'm going to need your Step dad to fill out some paperwork and set up an appointment to see how you're doing in about a week okay?" Finn nodded again before Burt followed the doctor out to do the paperwork.

When they came back, they were already to go, waiting for Burt to come back. One of the nurses rolled Finn out to the car, against his pleads, Finn had to be brought out of the hospital in a wheelchair, hospital rules.

Burt drove Blaine and Kurt back to Dalton as Carole took Finn home.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Dad," Kurt leaned over to hug his father before getting out of the car.

"It was no problem kid. Stay safe here you two!" Burt waved to the two boys from the window.

"Bye dad, love you!"

"Love you too, son!" And with that, Burt drove away, leaving the two Dalton boys on the sidewalk outside of the school.

* * *

Later that evening, both boys were in their respective beds, Kurt laying on his stomach flipping through a magazine and Blaine, leaning against the headboard while reading his book for English.

"Do you think that I'll ever be able to get over what happened?" Blaine suddenly put down the book he was reading, looking right at Kurt.

Surprised, Kurt set down his magazine as well and turned towards Blaine, thinking thoughtfully for a moment before responding. "I think," He started out slowly. "I think that you will. I can't say how long it'll take, and I don't know how you're going to, but I believe that one day you'll be able to love someone again,"

Blaine nodded. "I really hope I'll be able to...I mean...it's just so hard to trust people now,"

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked shyly.

"With my life. You know you're my best friend and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

**_Boy you can say anything you wanna_**

**_I don't give a shh no one else can have ya  
_**

**_I want you back, I want you back, want want you, want you back!_ **

Kurt blushed as he frantically reached for his phone while Cher Lloyd's new single _Want U Back_ played from his phone.

He glared at Blaine who was clutching his stomach as he laughed. "I swear it was on vibrate!" When Blaine didn't stop laughing Kurt took to throwing a pillow at the boy's head.

"Sorry. I-I'm sorry! Oh _God_ that's funny! Really Kurt? Cher Lloyd? Want U Back?"

"She's amazing! Yeesh! So judgmental!"

Kurt turned his phone to vibrate before checking the text that he got.

**_From: Christian_**

_I'm outside of Dalton. Come out to the front. And don't even think about telling your little boy toy Blaine.  
_

Kurt gulped, not hearing Blaine say his name.

"Kurt! Hey! Kurt! What's going on? Who texted you? What's wrong?" When Blaine finally caught Kurt's attention, Kurt saw how visibly concerned he was.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Oh! I just remembered I have to talk to Wes and David about...uh, something! I'll be back later!" Kurt quickly grabbed his coat before running out the door, leaving a very confused Blaine behind.

* * *

"Wes! David! Open up!" Kurt frantically knocked on his friends' dorm room door before it opened revealing a concerned Wes and David.

"Kurt? What are you doing? It's 8 at night!" Kurt didn't respond to David, just shoved the phone with the text in his hand.

As Wes and David read it, their eyes widened before they ducked in to grab their coats before running back out and yelling to Kurt that they needed to get Nick and Jeff.

They quickly made their way down the hallway to room 219, opening up the door without knocking.

"What the hell?" Nick jumped off of his boyfriend's lap, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, clearly they were interrupting a make out session.

"Christian's outside," Nick and Jeff's eyes got as big as plates before they too, jumped off the bed and ran to the front of the school with all the others. They stopped right outside of the door to compose themselves and catch their breath.

"Stay. Here. I don't know what he want's but I don't want you guys there. If anything happens I'll yell for you okay? Just stay here," Wes and Nick were about to protest when Kurt just glared at him, telling them to shut up.

He quickly opened the door, stepping out into the cool, crisp air looking around for Christian. Before long his eyes fell upon a human figure leaning against the side of the building, hands in his pockets.

"Christian?" Kurt's voice echoed into the clear, dark night.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. Brave ol' Hummel actually came out! I'm surprised you weren't to busy fucking my Blainey boy,"

"And why would I be doing that?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Hummel. We both know very well what's going on between you two!"

"I have no idea what the _hell_ you're talking about! Now why did you want me to come out here at 8 at night!"

"I need you to let me talk to Blaine so I can get my fuck toy back,"

"Are you serious. Are you fucking serious? Christian you freaking _cheated_ on him for 3 months! He's been depressed and sad and angry! What gives you the right to see him? Or even _ask_ to see him!"

"He _LOVES_ me!"

"No. He doesn't and he never will again. So you know what? Just leave. Leave now Christian before I say something I _really_ regret," Kurt said calmly through clenched teeth.

"You'd better do what I say. Or else,"

"Or else _what_?"

"Or else I'll pound you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do what ever you want to me, but you are _NOT_ going to get anywhere _near_ Blaine, got it? You are going to stay away from us and this school and you are never going to contact him again. You will not text him or call him or talk to him in any kind of fo-" Kurt was cut off by Christian punching him straight in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Kurt held his jaw while he stood up but was immediately knocked back down Christian punching him in the stomach.

"You _WILL_ let me see him!" Christian punched him in the face- the nose, the mouth, the cheeks, anywhere.

"Gettoffame!" Kurt struggled to throw Christian off of him, but the boy was straddling him, continuing to punch Kurt in the stomach.

He finally got off of Kurt, pulling him up with the front of his shirt.

"Are you gonna let me talk to him now Hummel?"

Kurt shook his head. "I will NEVER let you talk to him!" Kurt used everything he had to shout at Christian, trying to get the others inside to hear him.

"If that's how you want to play it," Christian threw Kurt back on the ground, but instead of punching him, he stomped down on Kurt's legs, one at a time.

Sharp pain flashed through every part of Kurt's body. He looked down to see his legs all twisted and disoriented after Christian stepped on them. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as Christian came and lifted his head up from the ground before slamming it on the ground.

Kurt let out a blood curdling scream before he blacked out.

~oOo~

"What the hell?" All 4 boys that were anxiously waiting by the front of the school. David was pacing, Nick and Jeff sat together on the bottom of the stairs and Wes was leaning against the door trying to hear.

However, everyone was out the door as soon as they heard that last blood chilling scream. They ran behind the corner of the building to find a broken Kurt, with blood pooling all around him, his legs twisted in a way that almost made them sick.

"Fuck! I knew we shouldn't have let him come alone! Someone call 911! Jeff! Go get Blaine! David and Nick, go alert the headmaster and any other adult!" Wes ordered people around as he himself pulled out his phone to call an ambulance.

The three boys nodded quickly before rushing into the building, David and Nick separating to the adult wing while Jeff ran upstairs to Blaine and Kurt's room.

He quickly barged into the room, not caring what Blaine was doing, which in this case he was working on his history paper.

"What the hell, Jeff?"

"Blaine! You need to come downstairs! Christian beat Kurt up,"

* * *

**MWAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**Eh, you should've expected it from me(;  
**

**Oh, this was the longest thing I've written for a chapter now, with almost 4,000 words! (:  
**

**Oh and did I mention...R5 FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! HOLY SHIIIIIIT!:D  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter! ilovedarrenR5  
**


	6. Hospital and Memories

**A/N: HII! :D **

**Guys I'm really super happy right now cause I might be going to Leaky Con this year! You know what that means?  
**

**STARKID! HEHEHE! I'm not spilling anything but I really really hope I can go! Then I can also meet Riker, Curt, Dominic, and Titus! AHHH!  
**

***Deep breath*  
**

**Okay. So, here's the highly anticipated chapter of BOATFAL!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warblers, Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or anything else recognizable!  
**

* * *

"Blaine! You need to come downstairs! Christian beat Kurt up,"

"Wait, WHAT?" Blaine immediately shot up from his desk chair and ran downstairs not waiting for Jeff. There was already a small crowd growing outside, consisting of the teachers, headmaster, EMT's, and Blaine's friends.

Blaine pushed his way through the crowd to get to his best friend who was covered in blood. He felt his knees go week and fall underneath him as he got a good look at Kurt.

His face was bruised and swollen and cut in many places. His legs were sprawled in a way that made Blaine almost sick to his stomach and there was blood pooling out of the back of his head.

Blaine felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and carry him to the front steps. Whoever was carrying him stood back and soon he was surrounded by all of his friends looking at him with concerned, sad faces. In fact, most of them were crying.

"W-what...I-I don't understand!" Blaine placed his face in his hands as his whole body shook with sobs. How could this happen? It seemed like everything bad was happening to him.

Wait.

No. Bad Blaine. This isn't about you, this is about your best friend, Kurt.

"Is he okay? He's not...I mean, he didn't..." He couldn't even utter out the word. He was worried if he said it out loud, it would become true.

"Dead? No he's not...but he wasn't conscious. Blaine...?" Nick waved his hand in front of Blaine's face which was impassive.

Blaine was in full panic attack mode. His breath was coming short and quickly, he wasn't aware of anything that was going on and his mind kept picturing Christian beating up Kurt. It was sickening.

"Wes? David? Blaine's having another panic attack!" Wes and David quickly ran over and knelt right in front of Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine look at me!" Blaine locked his frightened eyes on David's. "Alright, now breathe. Come on, follow my lead. In, and out. In, and out," Blaine obeyed his friends until his heart rate evened out and his breathing went back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"For what?" All 4 boys looked at him with their eyebrows quirked the same way. It almost made Blaine laugh.

Almost.

He was about to reply when he saw Kurt getting carried into the ambulance on a stretcher. He shoved Wes and David out of the way and ran over to the paramedics.

"Can I ride with him? He's my best friend and we've known each other since we were babies and I just really need to be by him, and-"

"Kid, take a deep breath. Of course you can," The paramedic, a tall, rather young blonde smiled kindly at Blaine before helping him climb in the back.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" David called to Blaine just before the paramedic's closed the doors before rushing to the hospital.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice the nurse sitting with him when he started talking. "Kurt? Kurt, please please _please_ wake up. Please! Come on Kurt, I know you're there. Don't leave me...y-you cant leave me. You're my b-best f-f-friend and I need you. W-we all need you, p-please Kurt!" When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine let the sobs come as he rested his forehead on the stretcher.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's soft, cracked, and broken voice spoke, barely there, but it was audible. Blaine jerked his head off, while the nurse immediately went into writing something down before fixing wires.

Blaine let out a choked sob. "Kurt? Kurt! Oh my _god_ you scared the shit out of me!"

"Blaine...it...it hurts,"

"I know it does, I know it does sweetie. But we're going to the hospital...they'll make you feel better,"

"Okay...Blaine...I'msotired," Kurt's eyes fluttered shut.

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt wake up!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to try to wake him up, thinking of the worst.

"Blaine, honey calm down. He's not dying. He's been through a lot so he's just exhausted," The nurse put a hand on his shoulder to calm down the ebony haired boy.

"Oh. Okay," The ride to the hospital was fast, arriving only 2 minutes after Kurt fell asleep. The EMT's quickly wheeled in Kurt into surgery and Blaine was forced to stay in the waiting room.

He was flipping through his contacts on his phone when he came across a _very_ familiar name.

_Burt Hummel_

"Shit," Blaine quickly pressed send on his contact number, dialing Burt's phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Burt! Burt, oh my god I am so sorry! I shouldn't have let him go out! Please don't hate me!"

"_Blaine? Blaine is that you? What's going on? Why are you crying? Why would I hate_ you?"

"It's Kurt, Burt. He...he got attacked and...and he's in the hospital right now and-"

"_WHAT? Holy sh-okay. Blaine, stay calm, we're on our_ way,"

"O-okay. I'm so sorry Burt," Blaine wiped his eyes.

"_It's not your fault kid. We'll be there in a bit_,"

Blaine hung up the phone as he fell into a chair, laying his face in his hands as he cried.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there crying, but apparently it was long enough for Burt, Carole and Finn to drive over to the hospital and find Blaine in the waiting room.

Blaine jumped when felt a large, firm hand on his shoulder. However, when he looked up and saw Burt, he jumped into the man's unsuspecting arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Blaine. It's okay...it's gonna be alright. I promise," The older man rubbed Blaine's back as he whispered comforting words in his ear to calm down the boy.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine finally pulled back and wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Why are you sorry kid?"

"B-because...because it was m-my...Christian did it," Burt gasped, Carole's hand flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes and Finn just looked confused.

"Wait, isn't Christian Blaine's boyfriend?" Finn cocked his head to the side, still confused.

"Uh...not anymore...um, we broke up,"

"Oh. But why would he do this to _Kurt_?"

"I-I don't know Finn," Finn didn't look confused anymore, just pissed off.

"Well I'm going to find this _Christian_ guy and beat his fucking ass off!"

"Finn. Language," Carole scolded her son.

"I don't care! This bastard is going to pay for what he did to my brother!"

"Finn, I know that he should pay for what he did but I don't think fighting fire with fire is going to be any better," Blaine said softly.

"But-"

"Finn, he _will_ pay for what he did, but we'll have the police and the court deal with that okay?" Burt put a hand on his step-son's shoulder.

"Blaine, do you know what happened?"

"No, not really Burt. We, we were up in our room and he got a text message and suddenly h-he got really pale and kind of nervous looking. He said he had to go talk to Wes and David and ran out the door before I could stop him. Next thing I know, Jeff is running in my room telling me t-that Christian b-beat him up. When I got downstairs, he was unconscious and his legs were broken. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was even at Dalton, let alone text K-Kurt," Blaine looked down at his feel, shuffling nervously.

"Blaine, how many times do we have to tell you, it's not your fault. Okay?" Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. They all eventually sat down, waiting for the doctor come out and tell them how he was.

2 _long_ hours later, Burt was pacing, Finn was sleeping, Carole was trying to get Burt to sit down and Blaine was texting the Warblers.

"Kurt Hummel?" A doctor with graying black hair and a white lab coat was standing in the waiting room, looking around for the possible family.

Burt and Carole ran over while Blaine nudged Finn awake and they both quickly followed them.

"Are you two Kurt's parents?" The doctor motioned at Burt and Carole.

Burt nodded. "Yes, is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, he's stable and he's in a room now sleeping, but both his legs are broken so once he's out of the hospital he'll have to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks. We set them and put them in casts though. He has 3 concussions, and a deep gash on his head, most likely from the pavement, but we managed to stop the bleeding. Other than that he's mostly has bruises and cuts, but I expect he'll make a full recovery-physically. Emotionally, however, you might want to get a councilor for him He's going to be pretty shaken up after this," Burt and Carole nodded while Blaine just stood there, shocked at the information that was thrown at him.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, but he's going to be very tired,"

Everyone nodded once more before making their way to Kurt's room. Once they got in, some nurses were just finishing bandaging his gauze around his head.

Burt was sitting in a chair, gripping Kurt's hand as Carole stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Finn was in the corner, looking like a broken puppy. Blaine choked back a sob at the sight of his best friend in front of him.

Kurt's legs were bulky looking underneath the thin hospital blanket, his face bloody and bruised, and his head was wrapped in white gauze. The sight was horrifying. Blaine never thought that this would ever happen, that Christian was _this_ violent. It disgusted him. It made him nauseous thinking that he ever dated the guy that did this, that he even said 'I love you' to him. That he ever had sex with him.

He felt his stomach churn and he slapped his hand over his mouth, and rushed into the small bathroom and knelt on the ground in front of the toilet where he got violently sick, emptying all of his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. He leaned back on his heals and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he started silently crying. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, Burt was standing there, his eyes filled with worry for the boy.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Why are you sick?" Blaine slowly stood up after flushing the toilet and lowering the lid. He moved to sit on it as Burt fulled a paper cup with water and handed it to Blaine who took it graciously.

"I...It's just that...the person w-who _did_ this to Kurt...I once loved him. I _said_ it to him, and I _believed_ him and...and I had sex with him and I just cannot believe that this happened...and if I had never even met him, this wouldn't have happened," Burt pulled the small boy into his arms like he's done so many times and let hi cry on his broad shoulder.

"Kid, I can't say that it's okay, because it's not. But you _cannot_ blame yourself for this. There was that time when you did love him and he loved you, and he was a good ol' Dalton kid, but that changed and it's _not_ because of you. That's a part of your life you're probably never going to forget, but everything ends for a reason right?" He felt Blaine nod against him. "But Kurt's gonna be alright. And so are you. Sure, it's going to take some time to...adjust and get back to 'normal' living, but for now, you need to realize that we're going to take care of you okay? Me, my family, your family, and your friends. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Blaine," Blaine nodded and stepped away from Burt and took a deep breath, wiping his face with his hands.

"Okay. Thank you Burt," They both stepped back out into the small hospital room to see that Kurt was awake.

Slightly.

"Kurt? Oh, Kurt! You're awake! Oh my god, don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" Blaine rushed over to the unoccupied side of the bed and took Kurt's hand.

"I-I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt's voice was scratchy and weak.

"Don't say that. If anything, _I_ should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you go like that. I'm so, so sorry Kurt," Kurt shook his head a little bit before squeezing his hand.

"Don't be...don't be sorry. It was m-my fault. He-he said that he would beat me up if I...if I didn't let him see you...but I didn't care. I didn't and won't let him s-see you,"

"You should have though...then this wouldn't have happened,"

"No. I don't want him near you and I don't think a-anyone does. So this is what happens. Oh well. I'll get...I'll get better. Just...just promiseme...youwonleave," His eyes drooped and his words slurred from the medication the nurse had put in his IV while they were talking.

"I won't. I promise,"

* * *

Burt looked at his son and his son's best friend and couldn't help but smile at them. They were so strong individually, and once they came together, they were unstoppable.

He and Elizabeth had been great friends with Emma and Michael since Elizabeth and Emma went to college together. Burt remembered the first time Kurt and Blaine 'met'.

_The doorbell of the Hummel's house rang._

_"Mommy! Someone's at the door!" 3 year old Kurt ran into the kitchen where his mother was cooking.  
_

_"Alright sweetie. Do you want to answer it?" Elizabeth wiped her hands on the towel before picking up her son who was grinning from ear to ear.  
_

_"Yeah!" Elizabeth set Kurt down and he ran as fast as his little legs could take him to the door.  
_

_When he opened it, he saw a man and a woman with dark hair and smiles on their faces. Clinging to the woman's neck was a small boy with dark curly hair and hazel eyes.  
_

_"Hi! I'm Kurt!" He stuck his hand out which Michael grabbed and chuckled.  
_

_"Hi there Kurt! I'm Michael Anderson. It's very nice meeting you!" Kurt blushed and giggled before he heard is mother come up behind him.  
_

_"Why hello there Emma and Michael! Oh! Blaine, you're getting so big!" Elizabeth tickled Blaine's stomach before he giggled and buried his head in the crook of his mothers neck.  
_

_"Elizabeth? Are the Anderson's here?" Burt's deep voice cam through the house as he clambered down the stairs.  
_

_"Yes! Now, why don't you all come on in?" All 5 of them stepped back into the house as Kurt closed the door behind them.  
_

_"Why, Elizabeth! It smells absolutely wonderful in here!" Emma exclaimed as she took off her coat._

_"Thank you! I'm making..." Elizabeth and Emma walked over to the kitchen as Kurt's mom started talking about the food. Michael and Burt had shaken hands and were now in the den watching football, leaving Blaine and Kurt looking at each other curiously.  
_

_"Hi. My name's Kurt and I'm 3! What's your name?"  
_

_"I'm Blaine! I'm 3 too!"  
_

_"Do you wanna go play in the den? I have a bunch of toys in there!" Blaine's eyes lit up as he nodded eagerly.  
_

_Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, over to his box of toys. He pulled out his favorite barbie and let Blaine pick out the toy he wanted to play with. When Blaine finally chose, he pulled out another Barbie, grinning as he saw that's what Kurt had too.  
_

_The two boys played until dinner time, while Michael and Burt watched them with amusement.  
_

_"Hmm. It looks like those two will be very good friends," Michael pondered.  
_

_Burt chuckled before standing up. "You could say that again. Alright boys! Time to go eat!" Both boys dropped what they were doing and ran out into the dinning room, promptly sitting right next to each other.  
_

Burt smiled to himself once more before suggesting that they all go back to the Hudson-Hummel house to sleep and then come back here first thing in the morning. The others reluctantly agreed before following Burt out of the room, leaving a sleeping, peaceful looking Kurt.

Each of them was thinking the same thing, however. _"I really hope he doesn't have a nightmare,"_

But sometimes, hoping, just doesn't cut it.

* * *

**LOTS AND LOTS OF WONDERFUL PAPA BEAR BURT! :D **

**Can anyone find the FAMOUS Burt Hummel line in there? (;  
**

**Go follow me on twitter!: ilovedarrenR5  
**

**And my friend and my new page: DarrenImagines  
**

**I LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS! :D  
**


	7. Nightmares and Frustration

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the late update but I've been so busy! But I seriously have been meaning to post this for the past like, week! ): Ughh I'm sorry guys!**

**So, I also just finished my other story, Summer With The Warblers, and I'm writing a sequel but I don't think I'll start for at least a week, giving me a little time to focus on this story!  
**

**I also have pretty much chapter 1-3 done on my Niff story that I should be posting soon so keep your eye out for that!  
**

**Okay I'll shut up now and let you continue on with the story! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

"Ugh...hello?" Burt Hummel sleepily grabbed the phone off of his nightside table, running a hand over his face and glancing at the alarm clock.

_3:42 am_.

What the fuck?

"_Hello, is this Burt Hummel?"_ An unfamiliar woman's voice came through the earpiece.

"Yes it is. Who is this and why the hell are you calling me at 4 in the morning?"

_"Sir, your son here was having a severe nightmare and when we finally woke up he kept asking for a Blaine. We tried to get him to calm down and tried telling him that he could see this Blaine guys in the morning during visiting hours but he just kept crying and asking for Blaine,"_

"Shit. Okay we'll be right there. Thank you for calling me," Burt hung up and threw back the covers on his side and started to get out of bed.

"Burt honey? Who was that? Why are you getting up?" Carole's sleepy voice startled the man.

"It's Kurt. He had a nightmare and he's asking for Blaine and won't go back to sleep,"

"Oh no! Okay I'll go wake up Finn, you get Blaine," Carole followed her husband out into the hallway and both went down separate ways.

Burt slowly opened Kurt's door, smiling slightly at the sight of Blaine curled up, holding Kurt's pillow in his arms. He walked over and sat on the bed, reaching over to shake Blaine out of his sleep.

"Huh? Whatimeisit?" Blaine shot up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"It's 3:50 in the morning Blaine,"

"Why am I up?"

"The hospital just called me," Blaine's eyes went wide and his breathing started to shorten. "Blaine, Blaine! Calm down, Kurt's fine...physically,"

"What-what do you mean _physically?_"

"He had a nightmare and he's asking for you," Before Burt could even blink, Blaine was up out of bed and running around looking for clothes.

"Meet us downstairs in 5 minutes okay?" Burt pushed himself off of the bed and nodded towards Blaine.

"Okay, thank you Burt, you know, for waking me up," Burt grunted in response and then left the room, leaving Blaine to get dressed.

* * *

20 minutes later, after possibly breaking more than several road and driving rules, they had arrived at the hospital, Blaine rushing inside, everyone else trailing behind him. When they burst through the entrance door, the tired looking receptionist looked up in surprise.

"Sir, visiting hours aren't until 11 AM in the morning," Before Blaine could start explaining to why they were there that late at night, another nurse came into the room.

"Beth, it's okay. I called them here," The receptionist shrugged and the nurse turned to the group. "Now which one of you is Blaine?" Blaine silently stepped forwards and raised his hand slightly. "Very good. Come with me please," Blaine wordlessly followed the nurse, who introduced herself as Jackie, to Kurt's hospital room. As they were nearing it, Blaine could hear Kurt crying and his voice hoarse as he asked weakly for Blaine. Blaine didn't bother waiting for Jackie but ran ahead, stopping in the doorway.

The sight of his best friend, sitting helplessly in his hospital bed unable to move because of his injuries, crying and pathetically asking for _him_ almost made Blaine cry.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt shh...I'm here...I'm here Kurt," Blaine rushed over to Kurt's side and half sat on the bed, gathering the trembling boy in his arms.

"B-Blaine! You-you're h-here," Kurt gripped onto Blaine's shirt for dear life, burying his face in Blaine's neck, letting out large sobs in half relief, half panic as Blaine softly petted Kurt's hair.

"Yes Kurt, I'm here...shh it was just a dream..."

"N-no, no it wasn't! He...he was _there_ Blaine! It was real!"

"Kurt, it wasn't real...I promise you. We will all do whatever it takes to get rid of Christian and make sure he ends up in jail," He felt Kurt nod slightly on his chest before releasing another sob.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how long they were like that until Kurt finally stopped crying and was now just leaning against Blaine, somehow ending up both lying on the bed. A nurse came bustling in, injecting some pain medicine into Kurt's IV before scurrying off again.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I'm scared...actually scratch that. I'm absolutely frightened. We don't know what C-Christian can do," Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt, willing the tears he's been holding back not to fall over.

"I know. I know Kurt, I am too. But the police are going to find him and put him in jail,"

"Promise?" Blaine heard the small waver in Kurt's voice, a sure sign that tears were on the way, so he gently pulled away from Kurt to look him in the eyes.

"I promise you Kurt, that I - _we_, will do everything in our power to get this bastard away from you and everyone else and in prison where he belongs,"

"T-thank you Blaine...I know...that this is hard for you too...but I can't thank you enough for...for being there for me..." Kurt's eyes were slowly drooping from the medicine and his words were become slurred and slower. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"You're welcome Kurt. Now go to sleep. You need to rest!"

"Don't..donleaveblay," Blaine smiled again at Kurt's slurred words.

"I promise I'll be right here when you wake up," He hesitated before pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple, surprised at how simple and normal it felt to him. He stayed up for a few more minutes, before deciding that Kurt wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, and drifted off to sleep himself.

~oOo~

The next morning, Blaine woke up right as the sun was coming up and looked around, confused.

_What am I doing in the hospital...?_

He then looked over at the sleeping person next to him, suddenly remembering the night before. The nightmare, the tears, and the talk. He also remembered kissing Kurt on the temple, how natural and easy it seemed to feel. He smiled slightly at the memory before feeling the bed move a bit. He looked over to see Kurt's arms popping out of the blanket and his eyes flutter open, using his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Kurt looked a bit startled at the sudden voice but immediately relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hi...you stayed,"

"Of course I did silly! Why wouldn't I?" Kurt just shrugged but seemed extremely happy that his friend was still there.

"I'm sorry...I-I really shouldn't have made you stay. I mean, I bet this bed wasn't very comfortable and you probably felt weird a-and gross being here next to _me_, and I-" Blaine cut off the boy's rambling at that.

"What Kurt? What do you mean, because of _you?_"

Kurt hung his head, suddenly becoming extremely interested in his hands and nails. "Don't you get it? I'm damaged goods. I'm disgusting and broken. I'm nothing but a _fag_ who can't stand up for himself," Blaine winced at the f-word.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Look at me," Blaine waited until Kurt lifted his head and warm honey met soft glasz. "You are _not_ by any means, damaged goods. You are _so_ important Kurt. Not just to me, but your family, your friends, _my_ family, and we will _not_ let you think that of yourself. So yes, this bastard hurt you and...did this to you, but that doesn't make you damaged goods. I hate that you think that. I hate myself knowing that _my_ ex-boyfriend _did_ this to you! It's not...it's just not right. But Kurt, you can't possibly think that,"

"Blaine! Look at me! I am totally incapable of moving because of my legs, I have 3 concussions and a scar on my head that will forever remind me of what happened. How can you even _look_ at me? I'm disgusting!" Kurt's face shined with the fresh tears cascading down his smooth cheeks.

"How can I look at you? I can look at you because I _see_ the pain you're in. I've _been_ in your situation before, Kurt! I know the pain and rejection and anger that's going through your mind. I know the _hate_ and _words_ that are spinning through your brain. I can look at you because I'm your best friend, and you're mine. That's all that's too it. I am _not_ going to leave your side and I promise you, I will be there with you every step of the way," Blaine now had tears streaming down his stubbly face as well. He leaned down to hug Kurt as best as he could in the bed before both boys drifted off again.

Neither of them noticed Burt and Michael watching them from the door.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kurt's concussions were doing better enough so the doctors allowed him to go home - _IF_ he promised not to do anything that might mess with his head, including reading, watching TV, being on his computer - anything. Kurt was, simply put, pissed off.

"I don't understand why I can't _do_ anything! It's one thing that I can't fucking _move_ because of my freaking legs, but now all I get to do is lie in my bed and do nothing!" Kurt was ranting on about how bogus his rules were while Burt drove both Kurt and Blaine back to the Hudmel house. Both men didn't say anything, knowing Kurt just needed to let it all out before they tried reasoning with him.

"What don't the doctors get? I. AM. FINE! So what if my legs are broken? They're not going to stay broken forever!" Burt and Blaine suddenly glanced at each other. The doctor had warned them that once Kurt got back into the normal world he could experience some denial in the situation, only focusing on going back to what was before the accident and try to get back to being as normal as possible, but in doing so, ignoring the fact that a very extreme attack has happened to him.

"Kurt, why don't you try getting some rest okay? We'll be at the house in about 15 minutes. Just...just try to not talk and just relax, okay?" Burt glanced up in the rear view mirror, seeing his son sigh and shut his mouth.

Kurt stop talking, but that definitely didn't make him stop thinking.

_I don't understand...any of this! The dumb ass doctor is making me stay in bed for a _week_ and I can't do anything! When do I get to go back to school? What about my friends? Just because I have broken legs doesn't make me miss them any less! What about-_

"Kurt. Stop thinking so much. Come on, we're home," Blaine gave Kurt a look before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car.

_How...?_ Was the only thought Kurt had when he felt Blaine lift him into his wheelchair.

"I hate this thing," Kurt grumbled as Blaine pushed it up the driveway to the door. Burt opened the door for Blaine who lifted the chair with ease onto the porch and wheeled him inside the warm house.

"We're home!" Burt called to the rest of the house as he hung up his coat. There was an audible squeal and Carole came running out of the kitchen with an apron on, immediately engulfing her step-son in a hug.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you're home! I'm making your favorite food!"

Kurt immediately softened at his step-mother's attempt to make him feel like home. "You didn't have to do that Carole. Thank you," Carole smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaning up to kiss her husband and give Blaine a warm hug.

"KURT!" Finn rushed down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of his step-brother's wheel chair.

"Hi Finn,"

"Hi Kurt! I'm so glad you're okay...I was...I was really worried about you," Did Finn just...blush?

"Thanks Finn...you know for being there for me and visiting me and stuff," Finn finally leaned down and gave Kurt a quick hug before standing back up to his full height.

"It was no problem dude! I'm just glad to have you back home! I just really want to beat the bastards ass..." Finn's eyes turned dark as he thought of Christian beating up his little brother.

"Uhh, Finn...now's not really the time to bring that up," Blaine cleared his throat.

"Oh oops! Sorry Man,"

Blaine just shrugged before steering Kurt into the kitchen, and settling him at the head of the table, and sat down in one of the chairs closest to Kurt just as Carole was bringing out the rest of the food.

Soon everyone was seated, food was passed out and everyone was eating and chatting.

All except Kurt.

Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't eating much, just pushing his food from side to side on his plate and he wasn't talking.

"Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to go get some spices for my vegetables," Kurt rolled himself away from the table and made his way over to the kitchen. The spice cabinet wasn't too high, if Kurt reached enough he could reach it. He wheeled himself as close as possible to the door before stretching and reaching up with is long fingers.

"Um, Kurt? Do you want some help?" Burt asked cautiously.

"No no, I've got it. Just...let me try," Burt nodded as they all watched Kurt try again, only to barely reach the cabinet, let alone open it and reach anything inside.

"Kurt..." Blaine slowly got up and started walking towards Kurt who was getting more and more frustrated with each try. "Kurt, please let us help you,"

"_NO!_ I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! THERE IS NOTHING. WRONG WITH ME! I CAN DO ANYTHING YOU CAN DO BUT YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME TRY! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, Kurt rolled away into the guest bedroom that was currently being used as his room until he could get up the stairs.

Everyone just stood there in disbelief, each wondering if they should follow him or not. When they heard the faint sounds of sobbing though, they all got up to move except for Carole.

"No, guys. Let Blaine handle this," Burt nodded before sitting back down while Finn just looked confused.

"Thanks Carole," Blaine quickly walked to the hallway, but slowed as he neared the door. The door was slightly cracked open and he could see Kurt curled up as well as he could be with two casts, on the floor.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine slowly opened the door and closed it softly behind him and then going over to where Kurt laid, crying on the floor.

"Can I help you onto your bed?" Kurt didn't say anything but nodded slightly, allowing Blaine to lift him up bridal style and lay him on the bed. Blaine sat down next to him and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, grabbing his hand, making Kurt sob even harder.

Blaine just whispered comforting things in Kurt's ear and allowed him to cry in his arms, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked from his tears.

Several minutes later, Kurt's sobs finally stopped, leaving only a steady stream of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why? W-why would he d-do this? I-I don't understand," Kurt's head was now laying on top of Blaine's chest as he played slightly with Blaine's fingers as he tried to calm himself.

"I...I don't know Kurt. I don't have these answers for you. _Why_ he did it, I don't know. _Why_ he didn't text me and come straight to _me_ to talk to, I don't know. I really don't have any good answers for you, but what I _do_ know is that he's a sorry looser who doesn't know how to accept the fact that I broke up with him and that he's the one who got himself in this mess. But I am _so, so_ sorry Kurt, for letting him get to you. It...it should've been me that he beat up,"

"No. Please don't say that. If I had to go through...through all of this, j-just to protect _y-you_ from this happening, I would do it every day. But I can't...I can't let him get away with this...look at me Blaine. Look at me. I can't move, I-I'm stuck in a wheel chair for 8 weeks, I...I can't do anything b-but stay in m-my bed for a week, and I c-can't go back to school for 2 weeks!" Kurt's tears came back, almost throwing Blaine over the edge of tears as well.

"I know...I know Kurt, but listen to me. You're going to get through this okay? _We_ are going to get through this. I will _always_ be there for you no matter what. I will not leave your side. For the next week, I won't go to school," Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips as he tried to protest. "Nope! I already worked it out. The boys will bring me my school work and yours and I'll just do yours for you. I am going to read Harry Potter to you, keep you updated and I promise to keep you entertained, okay?" Kurt nodded slightly.

"Blaine? I...I don't want anyone to see me...until I can you know...do stuff on my own..."

"Kurt, you're going to be going back to school once your concussions heal, and that will be before you get your casts off,"

"But...but I don't want anyone to see me like this...broken and fragile and like a porcelain doll...I don't want people pitying me, I don't want people feeling sorry for me...I don't want people to _see_ me like this,"

"Like what Kurt?"

"Broken. Gross. Disgusting. Like damaged goods. And I know you said that I'm not, but...I just...I can't shake the feeling...I...I'm sorry," Blaine used a finger to lift Kurt's chin to look him in the eyes.

"Kurt, you are _not_ damaged goods and I will do everything in my power to prove that to you okay?" Kurt didn't say anything but just snuggled down further into Blaine's chest.

They both fell asleep, only waking once for Carole to help Kurt wash himself before both of them climbing back into bed together, something Burt had allowed because he helped keep the nightmares away, in the same positions as before.

Before Burt went to bed, he watched Kurt sleep with Blaine, looking much more peaceful as before, curled up into Blaine's body and his head resting on the broader boys' chest and his arm and hand laying lazily on his stomach. Burt smiled before shutting the door all the way, and going up the stairs to his room with Carole. Before he fell asleep, he had one, and _only_ one thought.

_They're gonna make it._

* * *

__**GAHH! They're so cute! Man, I really should tell whoevers writing this to get on with Klaine already!  
**

***Thinks* Oh wait...  
**

**Anyways, stay tuned for 2 new stories coming out soon! :D  
**

**REVIEW PWEESE! :3****  
**


	8. Klaine To Be, or Not to Be?

**A/N: It's depressing when your previous chapter gets 8 reviews and your new chapter only gets 1 ):**

**But I love this chapter! Each part is a section of the day within the 5-7 days Kurt is home pretty much on bed rest with Blaine, so this chapter will be a bit longer. However, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so be excited. Very excited.  
**

**Just a reminder: **_Italics_** are thoughts  
**

**_Italic Bold_ are lines from a book  
**

_Italic Underline are flashbacks _

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except for the un-recognizables!  
**

* * *

**Monday**

The week without being able to do anything started off slowly. Blaine had worked out his school work by having one of the Warblers bring his stuff over every other day, considering the long drive to Lima from Westerville.

Everybody was sympathetic for Kurt after finding out what had happened after dinner the night he came home, and were all very careful around him, making Kurt feel like they were treating him like a porcelain doll.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to the garage for the day. You're _sure_ you'll be alright here?" Burt came clambering down the stairs with a baseball cap and his coveralls on.

"Yes dad, I'll be fine! You've asked me this 12 times already! Besides, Blaine should be here any minute," And as if on cue, Blaine opened the front door, shivering slightly from the warmth of the house after being out in the almost winter air.

"Hey Burt. Going to the garage?"

"Sure am. Make sure you take care of my son and don't let him do anything stupid, got it?" Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, ignoring the groan that came from Kurt.

"Sure thing, Burt!" Blaine waited until Burt was out the door before bounding over to Kurt and practically jumping onto the couch. "Hiya Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine..."

"How're you doing today?"

"I'm good? I guess?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Awesome! So, I don't really know what you wanna do today...I know you can't watch TV or anything like that...but we could...oh I don't know. We could play a board game? Or...um, uh...I could read to you?" Blaine really had no clue what there was to do. Normally he would suggest watching a movie together, but they couldn't even do that.

"Blaine...do you think we could just go to my room and talk? I have a headache and my legs hurt,"

"Oh! Yeah, sure!"

"My wheelchair's over there," He pointed at the end of the couch.

Blaine however, waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I got you," Before Kurt could question Blaine, he was being carried into the guest bedroom by strong arms.

"What...but the...wheelchair? Oh whatever. Thanks Blaine," Kurt shifted slightly so that he was a bit more comfortable on the bed while Blaine removed his sweatshirt and shoes before climbing on the bed as well.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Well...I don't really know...I mean...I can't say much without remembering _him_ and I _really_ don't want to remember..."

"No, no, of course not. Um, do you want me to read to you? I brought a new book that you haven't read,"

"How do you know I haven't read it?"

"Because it came out when you were in the hospital,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah...so do you want me to go get it?"

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Blaine's eyes lit up before rolling off the bed and running into the living room to retrieve he book from his messenger bag.

"Here it is! It's called: _The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell_ by Chris Colfer! I've already read the first 5 chapters, but they're pretty long so it's more like reading 10,"

"Oh okay...um I guess it sounds okay. Go ahead I guess," Blaine nodded and laid back on the bed, right next to Kurt.

"Alright. _**Prologue; The Queens' Visit. The dungeon was a miserable place. Light was scarce and flickered from the torches bolted to the stone walls. Foul-smelling water dripped inside the from the moat circling the palace above. Large rats chased each other across the floor searching for food. This was no place for a queen,**" _

Blaine read until he finished chapter 1, before looking over to see Kurt was asleep. Blaine dog eared the page before gently climbing out of the bed, placing the book on Kurt's dresser and tiptoeing out into the living room and kitchen. He decided to clean up a bit before making himself a cup of tea and settling down on the couch, watching TV.

Kurt woke up around 1 in the afternoon, sitting up slowly and looking around tiredly.

"Blaine?" He called out for his friend, not in pain, just wondering where his friend was.

"Oh, hi Kurt! You're awake! It's about time. I just finished making some salad and chicken, do you want some?" Kurt's stomach grumbled quite loudly, causing both boys to laugh. Blaine brought in his wheelchair and lifted Kurt into it, rolling him out into the dinning room where he had the food already on the table with glasses of water next to it.

They ate and talked, Kurt taking his pain medicine right after, making him fall asleep on the couch again.

Kurt was still asleep when Nick dropped by to give Blaine his and Kurt's school work.

"How is he?" Nick asked his friend.

Blaine sighed. "He's getting there. He was in denial but ended up breaking down...but he hasn't shown a lot of emotion lately. His pain medicine is making him sleep all the time too..."

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through this...really. I just...I can't imagine what this would feel like if this happened to Jeff, I can only imagine what you're feeling now," Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"Kurt and I aren't dating though?"

"Oh! Right! Duh! Sorry Blaine! I didn't uh, mean it like that...um, well I hope to see you soon! Bye!" Nick practically ran away from the porch to his car while Blaine looked curiously after him as he shut the door slowly.

_Huh. That was weird_.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The next day Blaine woke up in Kurt's temporary bed again, confused as to why he was there. Then he remembered the nightmare the night before.

_"No! NO! You can't see him! No! Please don't! PLEASE! STOP! BLAINE!"_

_"Shh...Kurt it's okay...it wasn't real...shh...go back to sleep. I'll stay right here..."  
_

_"Promise?"  
_

_"Always,"  
_

Blaine felt Kurt stir next to him and rolled over to see the boy open his eyes and rub them with the back of his hands. Blaine thought he looked adorable doing that.

"Hi," Kurt's voice was thick with sleep.

"Good morning. How're you feeling?"

"Blaine, are you gonna ask me that every morning?" Blaine nodded. "Fine. Then I'm absolutely peachy! Never better!" Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Glad to hear it! Now get up and dressed! I smell Carole making breakfast!" Blaine hopped out of bed and made his way over to his duffel bag, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a Dalton shirt.

"Uh, Blaine...um I kind of can't...get dressed by myself I mean..." Blaine's eyes widened with realization. "I-I mean, I can change my shirt and stuff...but pants is kind of hard..."

"Er...right. Um, okay. Uh...so um," Blaine cleared his throat. "How can I help?"

"Just get me a pair of my baggy sweat pants from my closet," Blaine tried to hide the smirk as he nodded and turned towards the closet, but it didn't go unseen by Kurt. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," He laughed again. "It's just that...Kurt Hummel, god of Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs owns and _wears_ sweatpants!"

"Just shut up and help me _take off my pants_," This got Blaine's attention as he shut up and blushed, slowly making his way over to Kurt. "Don't worry Blaine, I have boxers on," Blaine blushed again, but quickly pulled off Kurt's baggy pajama pants before sliding on his sweatpants. "Thanks, now go get me a shirt,"

"Bossy!" Blaine muttered as he searched for one in Kurt's dresser.

"I heard that,"

~oOo~

After breakfast, Burt and Carole went to work while Finn went to school. For it being the middle of October, the weather was really nice out, the sun was out, the leaves were colorful and the air was relatively warm. Both boys had finished eating, brushed their teeth, and ...somewhat showered, (Kurt needing Carole's help again).

Blaine suggested they go out for a walk to take advantage of the nice weather.

"Um...I-I don't think that's a good idea..." Kurt stuttered.

"Why not? Kurt, it's really nice out, and we don't get many of these days here in Lima!"

"B-Because...I...I'm wearing sweats...and umm...I don't want to get sick if it's too cold out," Kurt tried desperately to make up excuses but was coming up blank.

Blaine noticed and crouched down to be eye level with Kurt in his wheelchair. "Care to tell me what's really going on?"

"I..." Kurt sighed, defeated. "I don't want the neighbors seeing me...a-and I don't want _anyone_ to see me...I already get judged enough for being gay...I don't w-want to give them another reason to t-tease me," Kurt was looking at his hands in his lap by the end.

"Hey hey hey. Don't worry. I promise that if anyone makes fun of you I will round house kick their arse okay?" Blaine tried lightening the mood, getting Kurt to just _barely_ smile. "And if you want, I can make sure if anyone even _looks_ at you, I will glare at them until they grow icicles on their nose and run off," This got Kurt to laugh a little.

"Okay, okay. Fine...but just a short one," Blaine jumped up and down like a little kid before running to get their coats and wheel his friend out the door.

After walking a few blocks down the street, they reached a small ice cream shop, immediately steering Kurt's wheelchair in that direction.

"Blaine really? Ice cream? In the middle of _October_? You're insane!"

"Maybe, but I _realllly_ love ice cream! And I know you're a sucker for banana splits!"

"Ugh, I don't think I could even eat a whole one!" Kurt's medicine made him loose his appetite slightly.

"Then we'll share one!" Blaine bounded up to the cashier. "One banana split please! And can I please have two spoons with that? Oh! And extra whipped cream?" He whispered the last part.

"Yeah, of course," The ice cream girl started working on his dessert while Blaine ran over and grabbed a few napkins.

When the ice cream was gone, he and Kurt went to a small table near the back of the small shop, Blaine pulling away one of the chairs so Kurt could sit there without moving from chair to chair.

"Blaine really? You got extra whipped cream?"

"Of course! It's the best part!" Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his friends' childness. The smile faded as soon as he felt the whipped cream connect with his face. On his nose. He slowly looked up to see Blaine sitting there, trying to look innocent, but also ready to burst out laughing.

"Blaine freaking Anderson! What did you _do!_"

"I...oh god Kurt! Your...your face! Oh my _GOD!_ It...it was _priceless!_" Blaine finally let loose, laughing like a mad man, making the few people in the shop look over to see what the commotion was about.

"Blaine! Get it _off_ my face!" Blaine snorted and reached out, swiping away the whipped cream with his finger, before popping it in his mouth. Kurt just stared at him with a look of pure horror on his face.

"What?"

"_What? WHAT?_ You just practically licked it off of my face!"

"No I didn't! I used my finger! It's not at all the same!"

"You're such a child! I swear, you're never going to grow up!" Kurt grabbed a napkin that he saw Blaine was hiding and quickly wiped any excess cream from his face.

"If my skin breaks out because of this, I will end you,"

"No you won't! You love me too much!"

* * *

**Wednesday**

On Wednesday afternoon, Blaine was reading some more of _The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell_ to himself while Kurt slept, when Kurt suddenly shifted his body so his head was laying on top of Blaine's chest, and his hand, resting on top of his stomach. Blaine swore he saw Kurt smile and sigh contently when he adjusted in the new position. Blaine smiled and set down his book, using his hands to softly pet and stroak Kurt's silky smooth hair, combing his fingers through it, and enjoying the smell of coconut shampoo.

_Maybe...just maybe, Kurt's the one for me. No, Kurt is _definitely_ the one for me._

Kurt slept like that for a while before waking up, and feeling arms holding him in place. He glanced up to see Blaine lying beneath him, asleep, his arms clasped around Kurt's back. Kurt smiled slightly at the feeling, making him wonder why it felt so good to be held...but especially by his best friend.

He always knew that they would be best friends, no matter what. But lately he's noticed Blaine had been a lot more affectionate lately. He didn't mind it at all, it was actually kind of nice to have someone besides his dad care for him and make sure he was safe. He liked the way Blaine would smile at him, and the way he would hold him when he was upset or sad. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much he liked Blaine - in the friendship area, but also _maybe,_ just maybe, more than friends. Kurt shifted slightly so he could reach across Blaine and grab his journal and pen from the nightstand.

He opened it to a blank page and thought for a minute before starting to write.

**THINGS I LOVE ABOUT BLAINE:**

**- I love his smile, how it can make me feel better when I'm upset, and just how it lights up a room.  
**

**- I love his sense of humor, always able to make me laugh.  
**

**- I love his hair - mostly when it's ungelled and curly.  
**

**- I love his positive attitude, always making sure no one is depressed, always thinking of the positive parts.  
**

**- I love...  
**

Kurt thought for a moment.

**- I love that he cares about me. Even after everything that's happened to him, he still manages to care about me and be my friend. Even though I'm beaten and scarred and bruised...and damaged goods, he isn't judging me. I love that he can make me feel better about myself, even though I'm nothing and I'm nobody, he can make me feel like somebody. **

**I don't know...maybe Blaine...maybe he's something more than a friend...but I'm not going to say anything...at all.  
**

Kurt closed his journal before stuffing it underneath the blanket, just as Blaine was waking up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Kurt said with a soft smile.

"Mm...hi...oh. Sorry!" Blaine blushed as he quickly unwound his arms from Kurt's back.

Truthfully, Kurt missed them around him. "Don't worry about it...so, um, what time is it?"

Blaine checked his watch. "It's 3:52 PM...so one of the guys should be over soon to give us our homework,"

"Oh okay. Um, do you think we could go out to the kitchen? I'm kind of hungry,"

"Yeah sure!" Blaine climbed out of bed and stretched, his shirt riding up so Kurt could see some of his strong stomach muscles, causing him to gulp. "Alright, upsi-daisy!" Blaine easily lifted Kurt into his wheelchair and adjusted him so he was comfortable before wheeling him out into the kitchen.

He quickly made them some sandwiches and lemonade, setting them down on the table. Kurt rolled over and silently started eating, still pondering over his realization in his room.

They quickly finished eating and went over to the living room, sitting on the couch together.

"Hey Blaine? Can we read more of _The Land of Stories_?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure! Let me go get it!" He got up from the couch and quickly made his way over to Kurt's 'room'. He had fallen asleep reading it so it was somewhere in the bed covers. He decided to make it quick and lifted the comforter up, shaking it so the book would fall out.

5 shakes later, the green book fell out...but also so did a leather journal - and it was on the ground, open on a page that read: **Things I Love About Blaine**.

Blaine gulped and slowly reached down on the ground to pick it up. He knew he shouldn't be snooping, especially with Kurt _in_ the house, but it included his name, so it didn't count...right?

He slowly sat on the bed, reading over Kurt's neat handwriting as he read what the boy had written just minutes before.

"Blaine? What's taking you so lo-what is that?" Kurt came wheeling in, but suddenly stopped when he saw what was in Blaine's hands.

"Uh..." What was Blaine supposed to say? "_Oh hey Kurt! Sorry I took so long, I was snooping and found your open journal so I started reading it,_" Somehow that didn't seem right.

"What...um...what page are you r-reading?" Kurt's cheeks were already flushing.

Blaine silently held up the journal. He heard Kurt's breath hitch as he noticed the title.

"Oh god. You weren't supposed to see that! Oh my God, Blaine...I'm so sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry..." Kurt now had tears streaming down his face as he slowly started wheeling himself out of the doorway.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine threw the journal on the bed and took 3 quick strides to Kurt. "Did...did you mean all that? Everything you wrote about me?"

Well there was no denying it now! "Yes, Blaine...I do...but it doesn't matter. I mean you _just_ got out of a relationship with a guy who _cheated_ on you! I'm not going to go take advantage of that and...and _throw_ myself on you because you're upset. I-If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay. You can go, I don't blame you...I wouldn't blame you if you said you never wanted to see me again and if you don't want to be my friend anym-mmph," Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

It took him a moment to realize that they were _Blaine's_ lips that were attached to his and, _oh, I should probably start kissing back now_.

Finally Blaine pulled away, both boys panting. "Don't ever say that again. You're my best friend Kurt. You're not getting rid of me that easily. Now come over to the bed," Kurt silently rolled over and let Blaine lift him up on the soft mattress.

"So...um, how long have you thought you've liked me?" Blaine asked kind of nervously.

"Um...honestly, I don't really know. It's just now that I realize how much...I like you...but I know you don't feel the same way about me. I mean, you _just_ got out of a bad relationship...and that guy attacked me...making me look...well, like this," He motioned to his broken legs and his bruised and cut body.

"Kurt, you have _no_ idea how beautiful you are do you?" Blaine said softly.

"Because I'm not,"

"Yes, Kurt you are...and I know that...I just got out of a really bad relationship...but that doesn't change how I feel about you...you move me, Kurt. And I want nothing more to be with you. Only you,"

"R-Really?" Kurt's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Really. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Yes. Of course Blaine,"

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Kurt eyes widened, but he nodded, letting Blaine press his soft lips right up against his own.

The kiss was sweet, tender, and perfect. Blaine's lips were full, moist, and molded into Kurt's like a puzzle piece. Kurt couldn't help the few tears that made his way down his face as they kissed, causing Blaine to pull back, concerned.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," Blaine smiled before leaning back in to kiss those lips he adored so much.

* * *

**Thursday**

Thursday morning, Kurt woke up, wrapped up in Blaine's arms. He remembered the day before, Blaine kissing him, Blaine asking him to be his boyfriend, and Blaine kissing him again. He smiled happily, remembering.

Blaine shifted in his sleep, eyes suddenly fluttering open.

"Mmm...morning Kurt,"

"Morning Blaine," Kurt smiled at his adorable, sleepy boyfriend, (_boyfriend!_) before kissing him on the nose.

"Come on! I'm hungry and I smell Carole's food again!"

"Oh okay. Um...wait. Kurt? Do you want to tell everyone...?" Blaine asked before he put Kurt in his wheelchair.

"Yeah...why not right?"

"Okay then. Let's go tell them the news," Blaine winked at Kurt before wheeling him down the hall and into the dinning room where everyone else sat.

"Morning everyone!" Kurt grinned.

"Well good morning to you too!" Carole came over and set two plates of food in front of them, kissing them both on the cheeks.

"Um, wow Kurt. You're really happy today! What happened? Did you win the lottery? Get a magical boyfriend? What?" Burt lowered his newspaper.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Actually Dad, I _did_ get a boyfriend...Blaine,"

"Oh honey! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Carole squealed and ran over again to engulf the two boys in a hug.

"I'm happy for you kid. You too Blaine," Blaine smiled politely at Burt.

"Thanks Burt,"

They all quickly finished eating, talking and laughing. Carole wanting to know how they got together, so after breakfast, Kurt decided to help as much as he could in the kitchen while he told her the story.

"Hey Blaine? Come on, let's go in the living room, I wanna talk to you," Blaine gulped nervously but smiled and nodded, following the man into the small den.

"What did you need to talk to me about sir?" Blaine put on his dapper mask, but Burt waved it away.

"Enough with the sir thing, you've known me forever. Okay, so I'm going to do the whole 'Protective Dad' thing, don't pressure him into anything, don't break his heart or I'll break you...but I just really want yo know what your intentions are with dating my son?"

"Well Burt...I'll be honest. After coming out of a really rocky relationship, I was really hesitant towards dating again, not wanting what just happened to me to happen again," Burt nodded. "But after really seeing Kurt like this, all his masks taken down and walls broken, I know that Kurt's the one for me. I know that sounds really cliché but it's the truth. I want nothing more than to see Kurt happy, and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen again. I love to see him smile and have a good time, and I don't ever want anything to get in the way of that. And this whole thing with Christian...I can't help but feel like I did part of it. I will never forgive myself for putting Kurt through that. But I really hope you see that I only want happiness and love for Kurt. And I plan to give him that, as long as he'll accept me," Blaine didn't realize how emotional he was getting until the end, when his voice cracked.

Burt nodded and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I definitely see that. You have my blessing. Be good to him you hear me?" Blaine nodded. "Good, then I don't think we'll have any problems," Burt smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Thank you Burt,"

"No problem Kid,"

~oOo~

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room, laying on the bed facing each other, hands clasped together, legs tangled.

"I never thought that I would ever get to experience this. You know, the holding hands, kissing, affection...a boyfriend," Kurt confessed softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because it seemed so far out of my reach. I never thought that someone would be able to ever accept me...especially now. But you're here...and you're real. And honestly, I couldn't be happier,"

Blaine smiled and brought their conjoined hands together and kissed them before leaning in and kissing Kurt on the lips.

"So, what did my dad want? I know he pulled you out into the living room when I was with Carole,"

"Oh you know, he gave me the standard 'Protective Dad' speech as he called it. Ya know, telling me not to pressure you into anything and that if I hurt you, he'll break me. Then he asked what my intentions were for you, and I told him that I want nothing more than to see you happy...Kurt, seeing you happy is what I live for now. I don't know when you'll be fully happy again, but I hope it's soon, because I can't stand to see you upset,"

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, worrying Blaine, until he finally spoke. "Blaine, I can't say that I'm totally happy...but just knowing that I have you, and my family and friends at Dalton, it's the first step to me being happy again...but the thing that's keeping me from being 100% happy is that the trial is coming up...a-and I have to face h-him again," Kurt tried blinking the tears away, but they ended up spilling over anyways.

Blaine saw them in the moonlight and leaned forwards to gently kiss them away. "I'm not going anywhere. When that day comes, I promise, I will be right there with you, every step of the way. I mean that,"

"I know you do,"

* * *

**Friday**

On Friday afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were lounging around the living room, snuggling on the couch, while Blaine read more from _The Land of Stories_. Burt watched them from his arm-chair on the other side of the room, smiling at his son and Blaine.

He was happy for them, he knew that they were bound to get together eventually...it was actually something that all the parent's had bet on. Burt was glad that he was finally seeing his son become a little more happy, laughing and joking with Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm tiiiireeeeddd," Kurt whined into Blaine's shoulder.

"Wanna go to your room to take a nap?"

"No...wanna stay with you...you're comfy and warm," Blaine smirked at this.

"Are you calling me fat mister?"

"No, you're just like a big...well small, teddy bear! I don't ever want to leave!"

Blaine gasped dramatically. "But what about food?!"

"I'll make Finn get it for me!"

"What about using the bathroom?"

"I'm a guy, Blaine. It's not that hard to figure it out,"

"What about...oh! What about getting your casts off?!"

"Oh...Um, well I might have to leave for that!" Kurt winked at Blaine, causing them to both laugh.

"But seriously...I'm tired. I want some coffee...I miss my grande non-fat mochas," Kurt sighed.

"Well...would you feel up to going out?" Blaine felt Kurt tense in his arms, so he pressed a few single kisses on his neck, feeling him relax.

"Um...I mean...I..." Kurt really, really wanted to, but he didn't want people teasing him for something else. It was enough that he got tormented and teased for being gay, he didn't want to add being a cripple to that mix.

"I'm not going to make you if you don't want...I could just go out real quick and get them. Or have Finn bring them home?"

"No...no, let's go out. I-I want to try this. I need to face my fears," Kurt took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

"Very good then! Do you want to change?"

"Yes...but what would I wear? I'm stuck wearing sweats everywhere! Let me just fix my hair," Blaine got Kurt in his chair and let him go to the bathroom and get ready while he put on a hoodie and his shoes.

When Kurt came back out, he had his usual perfect coif, and a small, hesitant smile on his face.

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

~oOo~

When they got to the Lima Bean, Blaine had Kurt go find a seat. Being 2 in the afternoon on a Friday meant it wasn't too busy, which Kurt was grateful for.

Blaine ordered the two drinks along with a biscotti and a cookie for him and Kurt to share. He glanced around and saw Kurt sitting at a table by the windows, staring outside, smiling a little.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt jumped a little when he heard his boyfriend's voice behind him, but smiled when he noticed who it was.

"Um...well, I was thinking about how amazing you are..." Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes and smiled shyly.

"I'm not _that_ amazing, Kurt. If anything, _you're_ amazing," Kurt blushed and sipped his drink, moaning when it touched his taste buds.

Blaine chuckled a little, smiling at Blaine. "Missed it?"

"You have _no_ idea. I mean, our coffee machine thingie at home is amazing, but there's nothing like a wonderful cup of my mocha," Blaine laughed again at his boyfriend's antics.

"So...how have you been feeling?" Kurt knew that he wasn't talking about his injuries.

"I'm...I'm doing better I suppose...I mean, I know that Christian's in jail right now, at least until trial, and he can't hurt me...but now I flinch every time I hear shouting, or hear someone that sounds like him, and when I see someone who looks like him, even the slightest, I can't help but panic a little bit...but Blaine, I am _so_ sorry I've put you through this...I don't want to seem like a burden or anything while I'm healing...because chances are, I'm going to be getting really bitchy in a few days. I just want to get these stupid cast's off! And I want to be able to watch TV and use my laptop and phone!" Kurt stopped talking for a moment. "See?! Already bitchy!" Blaine just laughed.

"Babe, you're not _that_ bad. It's okay, I've known you _forever_, so I think I'm pretty used to it by now," He winked at Kurt before dipping his biscotti in his medium drip and taking a bite.

"You just called me babe," Blaine started choking on his food.

"Oh my god Kurt. I'm sorry, I didn't ask if you were okay with pet names! Oh my god I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable!" Blaine was blushing deep red by now.

"Blaine...Blaine? BLAINE! It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. In fact...I kind of like it...so keep doing it,"

"O-Okay...babe," Blaine said cheekily.

"Ruined it,"

~oOo~

An hour later when they got back home, Burt was quietly talking on the phone. He looked up when he saw Blaine and Kurt walk in and waved to them.

"Okay...Alright. I guess that's fine...no we're alright for now...okay. Yep, thank you...you too, bye," Burt hung up the phone and turned towards the confused boys.

"Dad? Who was that?"

"Kurt...that was the police station...Officer Stanton to be exact...they've set the date for trial,"

Kurt swore his heart stopped beating as he gripped Blaine's hand even harder.

"Kurt...it's on Monday,"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
**

**YAY! Klaine is together finally! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up, since I'm leaving for vacation with my family on Monday and I'll be at Leaky Con Thursday-Saturday, but I promise I'll at least type it while we're driving, and hopefully when we get to a hotel or area with Wi-Fi, I'll definitely post it! :D  
**

**Oh, and I just have to say...I LOVE YOU RYAN MURPHY! THANK YOU FOR GIVING US THE KLAINE SCENE AND BRIDESMAID SCENE! THEY'RE PERFECT! :D Now we just need "I Want You Back" by the Warblers, the long make out scene in front of Scandals from The First Time, and the Prom kiss! :D Eep! lessthanthree  
**

**Drop in a review on your thoughts of Klaine now being together! (:****  
**


	9. NOT A CHAPTERIMPORTANT

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! So, this isn't a real chapter but I owe you guys an explanation. **

**When I updated, it was a few days before I left for vacation and I was running around trying to get everything ready. Then I went to leaky con and didn't really have any time to write or update. **

**Also, I don't really know how trial goes so I've been trying to figure out how to write the next chapter up but I'm doing my best! **

**I also don't really have any motivation right now...but we'll see if I can get some before school starts in 2 weeks.**

**Finally, my laptop is dead and the charger broke. I should be getting my new charger any day now though, so that will obviously help a lot! Haha! **

**So, bear with me! I'm doing my best to get it up and running but with working on 2 other stories, I don't know how I'm going to update a lot, especially when school starts up. I'll be really busy with gymnastics, voice, school work, and family stuff, but I am going to try to write every day!**

**So, anyways, I'm really sorry for the delay, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you!**

**Much love,**

**Emily(:**


	10. Trial part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm finally back to updating this story with an actual chapter! I finally had the time to type because I'm sick, but I hope this is still good considering I wrote it while being all stuffy in the head.  
**

**After trial, there's not going to be much more of Christian (yay!) but there will be more Klaine fluff and crazy Warbler times (:  
**

**Also, I'm separating Trial into 2 or 3 different parts! I guess you can call this part the introduction to Trial. Just thought I'd let y'all know (:  
**

_Italics - Kurt's thoughts_

_**Italic bold - Blaine's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ):  
**

* * *

_"Kurt...that was the police station...Officer Stanton to be exact...they've set the date for trial,"_

_Kurt swore his heart stopped beating as he gripped Blaine's hand even harder._

_"Kurt...it's on Monday,"_

* * *

Kurt couldn't breathe. He felt like his throat was constricting, not allowing him to breathe. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him until he felt Blaine's hands grasp his. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and somehow his subconscious followed his instructions to get his breathing going again.

Once he started breathing normally again, he looked back and forth between his father and boyfriend.

"Dad..." Kurt managed to gasp out.

"Kurt? Kiddo, look at me," Kurt locked eyes with his fathers. "We are going to get you the best lawyer out there and then we're going to put this bastard in jail for good okay? I promise you that everything will be fine, got it?" Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and nodded as he leaned forwards in his chair to hug his dad.

"Um, Burt? I'm sorry to interrupt, but...um, I just thought that I should tell you that I know the best lawyer in the state and he can really help us win this thing,"

Kurt shot his head up so fast, Burt thought it might fall off. "Oh my god! I know exactly who you're talking about!" Blaine winked at Kurt as Burt raised his eyebrows looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Our friend Nick Duval's father, Kent Duval has won over 100 cases and is most feared by lawyers. I'm sure he has heard what has happened and would absolutely be more than happy to take this case,"

"Um, wow. Okay, that'd be amazing. When do you think he could come meet us?"

"I can call Nick right now. He should be out of school and home,"

"Thank you so much Blaine," Blaine grinned and pecked Kurt on the cheek before going into the living room with his phone at his ear.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Blaine!"

"Oh hey Blainers! What's up?"

"Well, I'm at Kurt's and we just found out the day of trial..." Blaine bit his lip as there was silence on the other end. "Nick?"

"S-sorry...um, when is it?" Nick's voice was much quieter and a bit...wobbly?

"M-Monday,"

"Oh...okay. Um, I'm guessing want my dad for a lawyer?"

"Yeah...That's kind of what we were hoping. I told Burt about him and he agreed it'd be the best option,"

"Alright cool. So, how do you want to talk to him or...?" Nick let the question trail off.

"Uhh...well let me ask Burt. Hold on," Blaine peeked back into the kitchen with his hand over the mouth piece. "Uh Burt? Do you want to talk to Mr. Duval...? Or how do you want to do that?"

"Whenever he's available, we could meet so we can describe what happened if that works. I just think it'd be easier face to face," Blaine nodded before ducking back into the living room.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, he said that if he could meet up with him sometime soon, whenever he's free we'll tell him the full story and stuff. We just feel like it'd be easier face to face than over the phone," Blaine started pacing and chewing on his lip again.

"Alright, now Blaine? Stop pacing and take your lip out of between your teeth," Blaine immediately stopped and glanced around sheepishly even though he wasn't actually seen. "I know you," He could hear the grin in his voice and couldn't help but smile back. "Now give me a minute to ask my dad when he's free,"

Blaine heard some muffled talking on the other end of the line and jumped a bit when he heard his friends' voice again. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad said he was free right now, if that worked for you,"

"Oh really? Okay let me tell Burt!" He quickly poked his head back into the kitchen and told Kurt's dad who's eyes lit up and told him that he was welcome to come over. "He said you're welcome to come over now if that works?"

More muffled talking. "Yeah, that works. Okay what's the address?" Blaine quickly supplied him all the information he needed and hung up the phone, going back into the kitchen and sitting down by his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of the table.

"He's on his way over. He said he's bringing a few of the Warblers over who were there with him waiting inside," Blaine told Burt.

"Okay," Burt tried smiling reassuringly at Kurt who tried smiling back, only making it look like a grimace and sighing, leaning onto Blaine for support.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

Burt opened the door to see a middle aged man who had graying grey hair and a warm smile on his face. He also saw some of the Warblers behind him.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Duval. Burt Hummel, nice to meet you," Burt stuck out his hand which Kent took, shaking hands. "Please, come in," Burt opened the door wider and stepped back as Kent followed by 4 teenage boys followed.

"Kurt! Blaine! Mr. Duval's here!" Burt called down the hallway. A few minutes later Blaine came out of the guest bedroom, wheeling Kurt in front of him. When they saw their fellow Warblers, both of their eyes lit up.

"Blaine! Kurt! Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Nick was the first one who stepped forwards, hugging Blaine and then bending down to hug Kurt who graciously accepted it. They each hugged each Warbler - Jeff, Wes, and David, in turn, each of them saying how much they missed them at school.

Finally they were all seated around the living room, Kurt in his chair with Blaine sitting in front of him letting Kurt run his fingers through his hair, Niff and Kent on the couch and Wevid on the floor leaning against Nick and Jeff. Finally, Burt was in his usual arm chair.

"So, let's get started! Blaine let's start with you. Can you describe your relationship with Mr. Brumit and what happened right before you broke up?" Mr. Duval crossed one leg over the other as he turned to look better at Blaine.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt with worried eyes as Kurt smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Don't worry babe. I'm okay, it's for our own good,"

Blaine took a deep breath as he began to talk. "Christian was my boyfriend...our relationship was fine, you know he would take me out, buy me gifts, told me he loved me, but all that changed when I walked in on him cheating on me with Jonathon and all the good memories flew out the door," Blaine's hands were balled up into fists in his lap and his face was set in a glare.

"Okay, thank you Blaine. I know how hard that must've been to remember all that but I'm very proud of you for telling me. Now, Kurt, what was your relation to Christian?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess he was my friend. I was glad Blaine found someone after the Sadie Hawkins dance," Everyone shuddered a little bit at the memory, Kent included. "but we were never close," Kent nodded, writing something down on his notepad.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened at Dalton the night of the attack?"

Kurt took a deep breath and started telling Mr. Duval everything that he remembered, what he was doing before, what the text said, what Christian had said to him and threatened him once he was outside and the actual attack, answering any questions the lawyer had and clarifying several things.

Finally, Kent turned towards the boys who had remained silent throughout the whole thing.

"Alright boys, I need you to tell me everything you know,"

Wes was the first one to talk. "Well, David and I were in our dorm room playing Halo when suddenly there was a lot of knocking at our door along with Kurt's voice that sounded frantic and kinda scared,"

David took over. "He showed us the text and we all ran off to get Nick and Jeff from their room,"

Jeff spoke next. "They, um. Barged in without knocking and...er...Nick and I were..." Jeff and Nick were both bright red.

"Okay yes, I understand that you and my son were kissing, it's nothing new son. Carry on," Kent chuckled a bit.

"O-Okay. Well they came in and told us that Christian was outside but once we got to the entrance, Kurt told us to stay inside,"

"Kurt? Why did you tell them to stay inside? They could've helped you," Kurt lowered his gaze.

"Um, I didn't want them to get hurt because of me...I didn't realize that he was going to be physically dangerous," Kent nodded in understanding.

* * *

When the interview was finally over, Kurt and Blaine both felt like a small weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They breathed sighs of relief once the door closed behind the last Warbler and collapsed on the couch.

Well, Blaine collapsed then got right back up to help Kurt then collapsed again.

They were both mentally exhausted from the long talk earlier and just wanted to sleep.

However, Finn had different plans.

The minute he got home from school, he ran into the kitchen, loudly looking for something to eat and then making it loudly. Then he came out into the living room and sat in Burt's armchair with a huge sandwich, eating and chewing loudly causing Kurt's face to scrunch up with disgust.

"Finn Hudson that is absolutely repulsing!"

"Wha? Ah nee oo eat! At's at oo ed!" Finn's mouth was full of food.

"FINN! CHEW AND SWALLOW! _THEN_ TALK! Sheesh you are _such_ a child sometimes!" Kurt leaned back into Blaine, who wrapped his arms around the boy.

Finn finished chewing and swallowing before talking again. "I _said_, I need to eat! That's what you said!"

"I _said_ that you're malnourished and you need to be eating _healthy_ food!" Finn glanced at his sandwich and shrugged, taking another bite, but at least it was smaller. "Wait. Are you two like, together now?"

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at each other. "Yeah, we are," Finn's eyes lit up like a child seeing snow for the first time.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! Congrats dudes!"

"Don't call me dude, but thanks Finn. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going into my room to watch a movie," Kurt sat up and waited for Blaine to lift him into his chair before letting him wheel him down the hallway, blushing at Finn's, "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!"

* * *

When they were both settled on the bed, The Notebook in the DVD player, and Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and his hand clasped in Blaine's on Blaine's stomach, while his boyfriend had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders.

Despite usually crying at every single sad scene, Kurt and Blaine both remained tearless considering how much was going on through their minds.

Halfway through the movie, about when Allie and Noah's children are visiting them at the nursing home, Kurt shifted his head to look at Blaine's face.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm scared...I'm so, so scared. What if we don't win? What if we loose and he's set free and he comes and does something even worse to you? Or me? Or your family or any of our friends! What if he - mmph!" Blaine cut off his rambling by pressing his lips to Kurt's. "Oh," Kurt giggled and leaned in again to kiss his boyfriend again.

After a few more minutes of kissing, they pulled away, lips red and slightly swollen. Then Blaine started talking. "Kurt, we aren't going to let Christian get away with this. We have all the right evidence - the doctors records, that text, witnesses, and not to mention the best lawyer in the state. I know we're going to win this. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or us anymore. Got it?" Kurt's eyes shined with unshed tears as he nodded and buried his face in Blaine's chest again.

They fell asleep like that, pressed right up against each other. When Burt came to tell them that they needed to go to bed - in their separate rooms, he couldn't help but smile at his two boys. He also didn't have the heart to tear them away, knowing it'd be better for Kurt and Blaine, and also figuring they'd just sneak into one of their rooms and end up sleeping together anyways.

He covered them up in a blanket and kissed both their foreheads before turning off the TV, turning out the lights and closing the door.

* * *

The weekend went by in a blur, most of it getting ready for trial on Monday. Kent was in and out of their house several times and the Warblers had come to visit to get their minds off of things for a while.

When Sunday night finally came around, Kurt couldn't sleep. He laid in bed, wide awake, leaning against the headboard, Blaine only sleeping a room away. He rolled over as best as he could in his bed with two broken legs and grabbed a large photo album from his bookshelf by his bed, only to knock out a dictionary, causing it to make a loud _thud._

"Shit...whatever," He rolled back over in his bed and placed the fading teal album in his lap, flipping it open to the first page.

The very first picture was him as a new born in his mother's arms right after he was cleaned up and bundled in a blue blanket. Kurt smiled and looked at the next picture of him, Elizabeth and Burt on Kurt's 1st birthday, cake all over his face and hands, yet still grinning incredibly into the camera.

This went on and on, Kurt flipping through the many pictures that he had of himself, Burt and Elizabeth. He didn't notice the door opening and the figure that stepped inside, until he sensed someone looking at him and glancing up, making him scream in surprise.

"_Blaine!_ Oh my _God!_ Don't _do_ that to me!" His breathing was fast and he held a hand to his heart.

"Sorry baby...you just looked so happy and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," Blaine grinned sheepishly.

"Mm...I was...T-this is my mom's old photo album of me and her and my dad. I always get it out when I'm sad or upset...it always cheers me up," Kurt blushed slightly.

"Can I see?" Kurt nodded and scooted over to make room for his boyfriend, placing the book in the middle of their laps and showing him the picture he was currently on.

It was taken right before Elizabeth died, a family photo with an adorable 8 year old Kurt in Elizabeth's lap while Burt stood behind her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Blaine could very well see the spark and light in his boyfriends' eyes, along with Burt's.

Blaine only saw Burt look that way at Kurt or Carole, but he never saw it with Kurt which worried him. "Kurt? Why don't you ever look this happy?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, causing Blaine to blush and backpedal. "I-I mean, n-not that you're never happy...I just never see your eyes light up like that," He pointed to the picture.

"Blaine, I can't believe you don't see it," Kurt laughed a little making Blaine look at him, confused.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Babe, whenever I'm with you, or see you, I always feel the same way I did as if my mom were here. You make me _so_ happy and I can't believe you haven't seen that!"

"I...is that true? You really feel that happy when you're around me?"

Kurt's eyes softened. "Of course I do...I lo - um, I love seeing you," _Crap! I almost said 'I love you' to him! God Kurt! Can't you just keep your damn mouth shut?!_

_**Oh my god, oh my god! He almost said I love you to me! How am I supposed to feel?! Cause I feel pretty damn happy right**_** now!**_  
_

Kurt yawned and closed the book, setting it on the nightstand before nestling back down into the covers. Blaine smiled and started to get off the bed when Kurt grabbed his arm. "Stay with me?" Blaine's heart melted before he crawled under the covers and hugged Kurt to his chest, protectively wrapping his arms around him, softly humming him to sleep.

* * *

Monday.

Trial.

Christian.

Those were the first thoughts as Kurt woke up on Monday morning. He quickly woke Blaine up and just as they were finishing getting dressed and ready to go, Burt popped into the room telling them Carole had made breakfast, not even mentioning that they had slept in the same room.

Kurt was on auto pilot, barely aware about what he was doing. All he knew was he wanted this to be over and done with and the only way he could accomplish that was to make sure he didn't hesitate or chicken out.

They all quickly finished breakfast, Carole finished getting ready, the Anderson's driving over to follow them to the courthouse, and then they were all in the car, on the way to the court house. Finn was skipping school to be there to support his brother and Kurt couldn't be more happy.

He was wringing his hands and bouncing his knees up and down, anxiously looking out the window when suddenly he felt Blaine's strong, calloused hand take his smaller, softer hand and press a light kiss to his knuckles. Kurt smiled graciously at his boyfriend, letting himself be wrapped up in his strong arms.

The ride was _way_ to short for any of their likings and they were all anxious and nervous by the time they parked and started climbing out of the car. Kurt stayed sitting in his seat, even once everyone was out. He knew in order for the trial to go smoothly, he needed to get all his thoughts released.

_This is it. The day that Christian will be locked up behind iron bars and he won't have anything to do with us for the rest of our lives. He'll leave Blaine and me alone, our friends, our families - our whole lives. This _will_ go smoothly. I've got the best lawyer in the state who is feared by all other lawyers, I've got the most amazing boyfriend who has been there for me through everything, the worlds best friends a guy could ask for, and the most loving, awesome, amazing family anyone could have. Today is the day that my only worries and fears will finally be put away - for good._

"Kurt? Come on sweetie, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up," His step mother's soft voice suddenly came through his mind and he climbed out of the car, and turned around to face his boyfriend and grab his hand.

They walked the short walk to get to the destination of meeting the Warblers and Mr. Duval. Right before they opened the door, Blaine turned to Kurt and cupped his face in his hands.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready in my life,"

Blaine leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, quickly yet it was full of so much love and passion. They finally pulled away and turned towards the two families again.

Then, Burt pushed open the doors.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I leave cliffhangers a lot, but at least it get's you thinking! (:**

**Follow these twitters!:  
**

**EmilySleight_R5  
**

**DarrenImagines  
**

**Reviews are like my medicine!  
**


	11. Blah NOT A CHAPTER I suck

**A/N: **Hey guys, so unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. I know, I know, I suck at updating, but this is honestly the toughest chapter yet. I honestly have no freaking clue how to write this court scene thing. I've talked to my parents and tried looking at other people's stories with cases like this, but I don't want to be taking other people's words and mixing them with my own-I want this to be completely mine.

Also, school started a couple weeks ago and already we've had SO MUCH WORK. I've been SO busy with homework and Theater and stuff I haven't had much free time to type or think.

I'm doing my best, but running 3 different stories (As These Years Go On, BOATFAL, and the sequel to SWTW) probably wasn't one of my smartest ideas.

Just know that I'm trying my best, and I feel like crap making y'all wait so long for these updates!

**If any of you know how to write a court case scene for this kind of case, PLEASE LET ME KNOW either in the reviews or PM me! ALL HELP IS APPRECIATED!**

Keep on the look out for more updates this month and next month though!

Thanks for staying with me and putting up with my craziness!

Love,

Emily Xx


	12. Trial part 2 (FINALLY!)

**A/N: Blah. We'll see how this goes.**

**Just know, I have no clue as to what happens at this trial, so PLEASE DON'T COMMENT OR JUDGE ON IT BECAUSE I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO DO THIS. YAY. Okay here we go!**

* * *

Blaine didn't exactly know what he was expecting as he stepped into the large building, but what he saw definitely wasn't it. There was a large mahogany desk in the middle of the large marble floored room, and a bunch of hallways leading down to who knows where.

Kurt was tightly grasping Blaine's hand as Finn pushed the wheelchair and Mr. Duval went over to check in with the lady at the front desk, before coming back over and telling them to follow him to the court room.

They all wordlessly did so, only walking a short ways until they came to a pair of large doors. Mr. Duval opened them and walked into the mostly empty room, only having a few security guards near by. The group slowly made their way down the isle and to the left where the defendants were to sit, as told by Mr. Duval.

As they sat down, the doors they came in opened again, revealing a guilty looking Christian followed by what they assumed was his lawyer. Christian looked up and locked gazes with Blaine, causing Blaine's grip on Kurt to tighten slightly and his eyes to narrow. Christian saw this and immediately dropped his gaze, as well as his head and looked to the floor as he and his lawyer made their way to their side.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he got Blaine's attention.

"Yeah..." Kurt gave him a knowing look. "Okay, no. The guy that beat you up is sitting right over there and he's looking at us and he looks _guilty_ and he _shouldn't_ look guilty because he did this to you and I just...I can't get over the fact that I was ever in love with him,"

Kurt didn't say anything but he took Blaine's hand and gave it a gently squeeze before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

When people started trickling into the room, Burt turned to Kurt. "Kurt? I know that you're scared, but I know you're going to be great kiddo. We're going to lock up this guy behind bars where he can't get you anymore, do you understand me?"

Kurt nodded. "Your mother would be _so_ proud of you right now Kurt. I know I am," Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as he shifted slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself, and hugged his father.

"I love you dad,"

"I love you too Kurt,"

* * *

"All rise," Everyone besides Kurt stood as the judge, an older man with greying hair, kind eyes, and glasses came out and sat down at the desk. Several men and and a few women trailing out behind him with binders, sitting in the seats to the side of the judge's podium, obviously the jury.

As soon as everyone was seated, he started talking.

"We are here to witness the trial of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Christian Jarod Brumit, Mr. Hummel being the alleged victim and Mr. Brumit being the criminal in doing so. Mr. Hummel, please come up and place your hand on the bible," Kurt slowly rolled forwards and placed his hand on the leather cover, despite not being religious what so ever. "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do," The judge nodded and motioned for him to go back before calling Christian up and having him do the same thing before readjusting himself and folding his hands on the desk. "I now call the defendant, Mr...ah, Mr. Loyta up to give his opening statement,"

The stern looking lawyer stood up and straightened his tie before beginning to talk in a low, tenor voice. "Christian Brumit here has always been a straight A student, dating his long term boyfriend, Mr. Blaine Anderson, and has never been known to be a disrespectful student. _Nothing_ in his history shows that he would do this crime. Mr. Hummel here is lying and was most likely too battered up to even notice the criminal, thinking it was Mr. Brumit because he has something against him for dating his best friend, Mr. Anderson. Therefore, my client is innocent." Blaine noticed Christian sink down a little bit in his seat, his eyes trained towards the ground.

"Now, Mr. Duval you may come up to give your opening statement."

"My client, Mr. Hummel is the victim of a physical attack, under the position of Christian Brumit. Around 8 o'clock Last Tuesday night right outside of Dalton Academy School. After pictures from the hospital of his injuries, he had been released with two broken legs, three concussions, a deep gash that needed 13 stitches, and multiple bruises on his ribs. He was knocked unconscious from his head being slammed into the pavement. Mr. Brumit here is guilty and should be put away in prison."

"Mr. Loyta if you have any evidence that Mr. Brumit here is innocent, please present this now."

The lawyer stepped forwards and presented the judge with a piece of paper. "Now, this is Mr. Brumits history. As you can see, he comes from a very well off family, his father being a doctor, and his mother being a nurse. There are absolutely no records of Mr. Brumit to be even _thought_ of as a criminal. I rest my case."

_"Ha! That's barely evidence! We've got this in the bag."_ Blaine thought with a small smirk on his face.

"Object!" Mr. Duval exclaimed standing up quickly. "Your honor, Mr. Loyta, his history with his family and school should have absolutely _nothing_ with the fact he was jealous of Mr. Hummel and decided to hurt him in the chances he would win Mr. Anderson back!"

The judge nodded. "Mr. Loyta do you have anything else?" The other lawyer shook his head.

"Very well. Mr. Duval, your turn."

Mr. Duval motioned for Wes, David, Nick and Jeff to stand up. "Your honor, these boys are very close friends of Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson. They were standing right inside the building as Mr. Hummel went to talk to Christian. He had clearly directed that he wanted to see what he wanted, and that they should stay behind and come out if they heard anything. These were the boys that heard Christian beating up Mr. Hummel and were the ones that found him lying in his own blood, thanks to Mr. Brumit."

"Mr...Montgomery is it?" Wes stepped forwards gulping slightly, nodding. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Yes your honor. That night-um, Tuesday, around 8 PM, Kurt-er, Mr. Hummel came to David's and my room, and showed us a text that Christian sent him and we went to go get Nick and Jeff. We ran to the main doors, and Kurt told us to stay there and he'll see what Christian wanted. A little bit later, we heard a really loud scream, so we ran out and found Kurt lying unconscious on the ground. There was just s-so much blood." Wes took in a shuddering breath to try to calm himself. David reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you son. You may sit down. Now, Mr. Blaine Anderson, could you please tell me what you found?"

Blaine stood up, but still kept the back of his leg touching Kurt's leg. "Um, well, your Honor, I was hanging out with Kurt in our dorm room when he got a text. He look, um, well really nervous. I asked what was wrong, but he just said he had to go tell Wes and David something and before I could say anything else, he was gone. I started studying, figuring Kurt would be back soon but then about 20 minutes later, Jeff came running into my room saying he was beaten up by Christian. I ran outside and found the ambulance already there and I kinda had...um, a panic attack," He heard Kurt gasp behind him. "And rode with him to the hospital,"

The judge nodded. "Now, Mr. Anderson, what's your relation with Mr. Brumit?"

"Um, well we dated for about 8 months, but then I walked in on him...um, cheating on me..."

"Objection! There is absolutely no proof of him cheating on you! Anyone could've beaten him up, just to frame my client! _You_ could've done it for all we know!" Blaine felt his ears flame with rage.

The judge raised his hand to silence the lawyer. "And now your dating Kurt here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you Blaine, you may be seated. Now, Mr. Duval, do you have the pictures of Mr. Hummel's injuries from the hospital?"

"Yes, your honor, here they are." He stepped forwards and placed them on the desk in front of the judge.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand as he saw the judge raise his eyebrows at some of them. "Your honor, as you can see here, these marks and injuries on Mr. Hummel are obviously human made. As you can see, there are obvious matches to the finger prints we found on his body that was untouched by blood, matching up Mr. Brumit's. I rest my case."

The judge took a few more minutes to look over the pictures before setting them back down and looking at Mr. Loyta. "You may end your statement now,"

"Christian Brumit is a top student at his school, he has _never_ gotten into trouble with authorities and he is most definitely _not_ a criminal charged with physical assault. His past relationship with Blaine Anderson doesn't define anything in this case. My client is innocent and _NOT_ a criminal." He sat back down._  
_

"Mr. Duval," He nodded at Nick's dad.

"Your honor, if the injuries and fingerprints aren't enough evidence as it is, Christian Brumit committed physical assault on my client, Kurt Hummel. He needs to be put away because we can't keep having teens being beaten up or killed because jealousy gets to them. Christian Brumit _is_ guilty."

The judge turned to the jury, quietly talking to them, going over each case, even though in the judges mind he knew Christian was guilty. Several minutes later, they had reached a verdict.

"The jury has reached it's verdict. I hereby declare Christian Jarod Brumit _guilty_ of assault and is sentenced to 15 months of prohibition. You will also be charged with a restraining order, to stay 50 yards away from Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson." He banged his gavel. "That's final."

* * *

Hummels sat still for several moments after Christian was taken out of the room, before Kurt broke the silence. "He's gone. I...it's over. It's really over," Kurt turned to Blaine. "Blaine! It's over! I don't have to be scared anymore! We can put this all behind us!" He started crying and laughing at the same time as everyone else started to cheer.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a fierce kiss, hopefully putting every single feeling he had into it. When they finally broke away, they both looked around.

Burt, Carole, Michael, and Emma were shaking hands with Mr. Duval, Nick and Jeff were hugging tightly, and Wes, David, and Finn were all high-fiving and grinning like idiots.

Kurt sighed as he smiled. It really was over.

**~oOo~**

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed facing each other, hands clasped between them.

"Thank you," Kurt said shyly.

"For what sweetie?"

"For being there for me. Through all this bullshit. I...did you really have a panic attack?"

Blaine lowered his gaze, nodding, before raising it back to meet his boyfriends' eyes. "Yeah. I was so worried Kurt. You were unconscious. T-There was just so much blood. I...I thought I lost you,"

"But you didn't. I wasn't _fine_, but I was _alive_. But Blaine, Christian's gone. He can't bug us anymore. We don't have to worry about being hurt by him anymore."

"Yeah. I know. I'm just glad you're okay," Blaine leaned forwards a bit to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose, making him giggle.

"I'm just happy that he's gone. We don't have to be scared that he's going to hurt us any more, Blaine. I'm just so relieved about that. We can finally go back to being normal." Kurt sighed.

"Where do we go from here?" Kurt softly asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, obviously I'm still pretty immobile," He gestured down to his still casted legs. "But I don't know what to do from this point. I'm just so shocked that everything is...back to normal. What about school? What about our family? What about...what about us?"

"Kurt?" Kurt looked at him in recognition. "I don't want to say I love you yet, because when I do, I want to be absolutely sure I do, but just know, one day, I _will_ love you, and hopefully you'll be able to say the same back to me." Kurt just hummed again and snuggled further into Blaine's embrace.

Several silent minutes passed, and Kurt's eyes were closed, so Blaine figured he had fallen asleep, that is until he heard his soft voice. "What do you see in the future?"

"You, I see you," Kurt smiled at him.

"What else?"

"I see...I see us married, in a large house. You're a famous fashion designer, or a famous Broadway star with Rachel, and I'm producing songs with a really good record company. I see us living in New York, insanely happy and healthy. I see...I see us having a dog," Blaine laughed when Kurt wrinkled his nose at this. "I see us having two beautiful, amazing kids, a boy and a girl. I...I see us watching them go to school, graduating college, and getting married and having kids of their own. I see us growing old together, but never dropping an ounce of our love for each other...I really hope I didn't just scare you off with that Kurt...but that's what I see,"

Kurt propped himself up in his elbows so he was placed above Blaine, staring into those golden pots of honey. You didn't scare me away, because Blaine, I see all that too...well, maybe without the dog. But I know that when we're ready, we'll be able to love each other forever." Kurt bent down to gently brush his lips against Blaine's.

Once their lips touched, they both moved in again, this time putting more force into it. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's neck, gently pulling his face further towards his, pressing their lips harder and closer together. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue gently sweep across his bottom lip, where he greedily granted access. Their tongues danced together, lips moving together before they gently pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Kurt's arms were sore from holding his weight up, so he dropped back down on his pillow, placing one hand to rest gently on Blaine's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist, bringing him impossibly closer to his warm body.

They both fell asleep like that, that night, with gentle smiles on their faces, And that's how Burt and Michael saw them in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I FINALLY UPDATED THIS DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Guys, I am really really sorry for putting this off! I was actually procrastinating against it because I had no clue how to write the trial. I know it's still not perfect, (obviously) but I did my best so PLEASE DON'T JUDGE OR COMMENT! Theaters also been a bitch and I have 2 other stories I still need to update.**

**I'm out of my mind.**

**2 days to Glee! :D And 2 days until Riker Lynch (Jeff)'s birthday! He'll be 21, so go say happy birthday to him before Glee starts! ALSO: I HOPE YOU VOTED TODAY IF YOU LIVE IN THE US AND ARE 18 OR OLDER! (: OBAMA 2012.**

**Twitters: EmilySleight_R5**

**DarrenImagines**

**Reviews make my heart go whee! Like, super whee!(:**


	13. Cooper and Fluff

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Remember me? Semi-long authors note!**

**So, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in about 2 months! Life just got too busy with theater and having 6-8 hour rehearsals every day, and then with finals, I was SO stressed and had some health problems from being so stressed. But our play is FINALLY done, and I have SO much more free time! I've also taken to hand-writing my chapters during school so all I have to do is type them on here! I can't guarantee that I will be able to update as often as I could when I first started this story - especially with 2 other stories. I apologize but I really hope that without theater I'll be able to update more often!**

**Also - Glee lately. I just need Klaine, no Adam, no Sam, no Tina. Okay good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin.**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he noticed the arm wrapped loosely around his waist and the hot, gently breath on the back of his neck. He smiled a the peaceful boy, reaching up with his hand to gently run his fingers through Blaine's soft, gel-free hair. He wasn't sure how long he was laying there, just fiddling with his soft ringlets, when Blaine slowly started waking up shifting around a bit on the bed until his golden eyes blinked open.

"Mmmm...hi," Blaine sleepily smiled up at Kurt who couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning,"

"How're you doing?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm okay. I'm just glad he won't be able to hurt us anymore. I mean, sure it's not too long that he'll be...put away, but it's better than nothing," Blaine tangled their fingers together and brought them up to his mouth, softly kissing the back of Kurt's knuckles.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"I don't deserve you." Kurt smiled slightly and snuggled into Blaine's warm body, fisting his shirt in his hand.

"You deserve everything in the world." Kurt didn't say anything, but rested his head on Blaine's chest, examining their hands which were still intertwined, marveling at Blaine's golden tanned hand against his own pale, clear, porcelain skin.

"Boys! You up?" Burt's loud voice shakes them out of their quiet moment.

"Yeah, Dad! We'll be out in a sec!" Kurt pushed back the covered earning a reluctant groan from Blaine.

"I don't _wanna_ get up! Blaine rolled over so his face was in the pillows, muffling his words.

"But I need you to get my clothes! Please?" Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was over-dramatically motioning to his still casted legs.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Blaine slowly and sluggishly rolled onto his feet, making his way over to Kurt's huge closet, pulling out some of his most comfortable baggy yoga pants and a blue v-neck that made his eyes pop, helping his boyfriend into his clothes, being gentle and patient.

Once both boys were dressed, they made their way out of Kurt's make-shift bedroom, with Kurt in his wheelchair, and Blaine pushing it behind him.

"Morning boys!" Carole grinned at them, coming over and kissing both of them on the cheeks before setting a plate of pancakes in front of them both.

"Morning Carole!" Blaine smiled back quickly before pouring a bit too much syrup on his pancakes for Kurt's liking.

"So, what are your guys' plans for today? Burt put down the newspaper that he was reading, and took a sip from his now steaming coffee mug.

"Well," Blaine swallowed as Kurt started talking. "I was thinking we should visit Cooper...I mean, we really haven't seen him since...well, you know," Kurt blushed softly. However, Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up.

"Um, yeah! That'd be really cool. I haven't seen Coop or Kellie forever!" Kurt smiled and squeezed his curly-haried boyfriend's hand, before starting on his own pancakes.

* * *

Blaine rolled Kurt's wheel chair from the parking lot to Cooper and Kellie's apartment building, and pressed the doorbell next to Cooper's apartment number.

"Yes?" Cooper's voice came across the crackly intercom.

"Hey, Coop! Kurt and I are here!"

"Oh! Come on up!" The door buzzed and they were let in, making their way up in the elevator to Coop and Kellie's apartment, knocking slightly when they got there. It was immediately opened up where they were greeted by a bright smile and amazingly blue eyes.

"Squirt! Hey baby brother! How're you doing?" He pulled Blaine into a big hug, ruffling his curls before turning to Kurt. "Hey Kurtie. It's nice to see you...just so you know, I am _so_ happy that..._bastard_, got put away. I'm just so...mad it's not for lifetime like it should be," He huffed out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Cooper. As long as he can't hurt us or anyone else anymore, I'm more than happy." Cooper just nodded before gesturing them to come in.

"Do you guys want something to drink? Eat? Kellie's out shopping right now, she should be back soon!"

"Nah, we're okay! We just had some of Carole's pancakes," Blaine grinned and patted his stomach.

"Ooh lucky man!" Cooper chuckled.

"Hey sweetie! I'm back!" The door opened to Kellie walking in with a bunch of bags in her hands. "Oh! Hey guys!" Cooper and Blaine quickly made their way over to Kellie, helping her with the heavy bags, both boys kissing her on the cheek.

Once he hands were free she made her way over to Kurt, quickly pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "Hey Kurtie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well, actually," He smiled a genuine smile at the blonde girl. "Thanks to Blaine and my family," He added after his boyfriend cleared his throat - rather loudly he might add.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You both deserve to be happy," She smiled softly at him before moving to the kitchen to help Cooper put away the groceries, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder to let him know to go over to his boyfriend.

He walked over, and took Kurt's already outstretched hand, squeezing it and giving him a bright smile. "Wanna move to the couch?"

"Yes please!" Blaine expertly slid one arm under Kurt's knees, and wrapped the other gently around his back, quickly moving him to the vintage looking leather couch, making sure he was comfortable and out of pain before moving onto it with him, pulling his warm boyfriend into his body.

"You're amazing," Kurt sighed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, eyes closed. Blaine just responded by kissing him on top of his head and pulling him closer.

**~oOo~**

Kellie and Cooper peaked out from the kitchen area, looking at the two boys cuddled on the couch, Kurt's casted legs swiftly propped on the futon in front of them, head on Blaine's chest and eyes closed, while Blaine's fingers softly stroked his face with a look of pure adoration on his face. They saw Kurt open his eyes and look up at Blaine, smiling and leaning forwards to plant a kiss on his lips, letting it linger a bit before pulling back and smiling into his boyfriend's eyes.

Kellie smiled and sighed. "He's good for him," Cooper wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, resting his cheek on top of her hair.

"Which one?"

"Both," Cooper smiled against her head. Kellie twisted so she could peck him on the cheek before walking out into the living area, sitting in the love seat, motioning for Cooper to join her.

Once he was sitting with her, both Blaine and Kurt were sitting a bit more properly, though their hands were still intertwined.

"So boys. What's new? Kurt, when do you get those god-awful casts off?" Cooper looked with disgust at the plaster on his legs.

"Hopefully in a few weeks! But then I'll have to go through a lot of physical therapy," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But it'll be worth it! I bet you're just _dying_ to get up and walk around, without someone pushing you or monitoring you all the time,"

"_Cooper!_" Kellie elbowed her filterless boyfriend hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What?!" Kurt and Blaine watched with amused looks at the bantering couple.

"Don't say that! You're gonna make them both feel bad!"

"Psh, no I won't! They love me. I'm lovable. Nothing I say could make them feel bad. And I bet it's the truth, huh Kurt?" He winked at Kurt.

Kurt thought for a second. "I mean, sure, it'll be nice to stretch my legs and stuff, but I really don't mind people looking after me. I know I hated it in the beginning, but I've accepted the fact that if I can't even get _dressed_ by myself, I need some help. And Blaine here knows what not to do," He grinned up at his boyfriend who was looking lovingly at him, before leaning down to gently kiss Kurt, cradling his face in his hands.

"Guys _chill_ with the PDA!" Cooper complained, making Kellie bury her face in her hands and his brother and Kurt to chuckle.

"Still haven't become any more mature, that's for sure, huh Coop?" Blaine threw a pillow at his brother, who was still doubled over "throwing up".

"Are you kidding? Blainey, I don't think you really know me then," Cooper straightened up and took on his proper, lawyer position. "I'm a _lawyer._ Of _course_ I'm mature." He huffed as if saying 'end of conversation'.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt silently communicating with their eyes. Kurt smirked and nodded, leaning a bit more into Blaine's embrace. "Oh Kurtie, have I ever told you how _pretty_ your _eyes_ are? They're like the _ocean_. I love the ocean. And I love your eyes. Oh, and your nose. It's so cute! I just want to kiss it!" And he did, causing Kurt to turn pink, but he never the less played along.

"_Blainey_, you're _so_ beautiful. You have the most _gorgeous_ eyes, and did I mention your _body_? You are _so_ hot. You're also such an _amazing_ boyfriend and I can't get enough of you!"

"OKAY OKAY! STOP! You're being _waaaay_ to cute! I admit it! You guys are sickeningly adorable. Happy?" Cooper scowled at his little brother who had a satisfied smirk on his face, arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders.

"You love me," Blaine grinned at Cooper.

* * *

A few hours later, they left, and went back to the Hummel's house. Kurt needed more pain medicine and was getting tired, so they opted for lying together on the couch to watch a movie, Kurt resting in between Blaine's legs, head resting on his chest as they were spread out on the couch. _The Proposal_ was playing quietly in the background, but neither one of the boys were really paying attention.

Instead, they were thinking about the following week, when they would start going back to Dalton. They weren't allowed to room together, since they were dating, but they had been promised that they would room with one of the Warblers. Kurt was nervous to say the least. Word had gotten around pretty fast when he was landed in the hospital because of Blaine Anderson's boyfriend attacking him. He knew that no one would judge him, or make fun of him, but that didn't mean he wasn't sure how people would react. He was, however, ready to get back to the Warblers, even though he was in a wheelchair.

"I can hear you thinking, you know," Blaine said softly, making Kurt jump a little.

He blushed and smiled. "Just thinking about going back to school," He felt Blaine's arms tighten around his waist a bit.

"Are you scared?"

"Not really...I know Dalton's a safe place. I know they won't judge me...but I just don't want sympathy or anything...He was put away. That's all can ask for, and now I just want to focus on getting better and doing my best to block out that part of my life. I never want to go back there again."

"I'll do anything and everything in my power to make sure you're safe. I'm never leaving you Kurt. Never." Blaine pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's head.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Ryan Reynolds had Sandra Bullock get down and propose to him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think I'm over thinking everything? Shouldn't I be more, I don't know, _sad_ or something?" He looked up at Blaine who gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the whole Christian thing. Normally, people would be torn apart and be putting walls up. But I'm not. Don't you think I should be more...upset and depressed about this? It's been about 2 weeks since the attack and I'm already going back to school next week, I'm dating the ex-boyfriend of the guy who attacked me, and don't get me wrong Blaine, you're amazing and I wouldn't take back dating you for anything, it's one of the things that actually keeps me happy...but I just feel like I'm totally dismissing this whole attack thing." Blaine was quiet for a few moments, processing everything Kurt had just told him.

"I think...Kurt, you are _so_ strong. I think that's why you're not letting this push you everywhere. You aren't letting this totally bring your whole life down. You're not letting it take over you. You have so much confidence and won't let anyone push you around. Maybe others wouldn't be going back to school, or especially dating so soon after the attack, but you're not everyone else. I think whatever feels right, is right for you. Don't doubt your actions just because it's not like _everyone else_. Because you're never going to be like everyone else, and i mean that in the best way possible," Kurt's eyes had welled up with tears as he listened to the boy he adored talk.

"You're amazing," Kurt's voice was soft and somewhat rough from not talking and holding back tears.

"So I've been told," Blaine winked at Kurt before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, slowly letting it build.

Kurt gently licked Blaine's lower lip, asking for permission, and Blaine gladly granted him it. Their tongues danced together, softly and lovingly, and Blaine hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek, letting his thumb caress the soft skin underneath.

When they finally pulled away, both of them panting a bit from lack of oxygen, they just stared into each other's eyes for a minute, soaking up all the adoration and care in the pots of honey and ocean blues.

Finally, Kurt smiled and leant back down on the couch, still leaning against his boyfriend, letting him pull a blanket down on their body from the back of the couch, and let sleep take over both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little shorter, but I didn't want to draw it out too much! Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**Sorry for the wait again! I hope you enjoyed tho chapter!(: **

**Review?(:**


	14. Doctors Appts and Dalton

**A/N: So I know I said I would update soon, but I got really lazy-I'll be the first to Admit it! I'm typing this from my phone right now so I'm really sorry for any spelling errors!**

**I'm also making the chapters shorter, more around 1,000-2,500 words, just so it's easier for me to get these chapters up. Hopefully because I won't have to write as much, I won't get as much writer's block and will be able to type these up faster!**

**Just some Warbler Shenanigans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for another doctors appointment, hopefully the seconded to last one before getting the casts off. Blaine was running around trying to gather some breakfast for both him and Kurt, while also trying to help Kurt get his clothes on and get him downstairs.

Finally they were both in the car, wheelchair in the trunk, and Blaine in the drivers seat with Kurt sitting next to him.

"Ready for this?" Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I'm ready for these stupid casts to come off, if that's what you're implying," Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled out onto the road to the hospital, fiddling with the radio until he came across a station he could stand.

"I'm with you there, baby."

"I'm so tired of being pushed around in this chair. I've gained so much weight from not doing anything, _oh my god, _I'm like a whale! I _need_ to get these things off, Blaine! How soon will I be able to do physical therapy? God, these cannot come off fast enough," Kurt muttered the last statement, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey hey hey, none of that. You, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, are perfect. And even if you weighed 500 pounds, it wouldn't change my feelings towards you. I fell in lo-I like you for who you are, not what you look like...though I suppose that's just icing on the cake!" He winked trying to hide his slight blush at almost admitting his love for Kurt. It wasn't the time, and he didn't want to freak Kurt out, even if his friends told him Kurt loves him back.

Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to notice his little mess up, too concentrated on putting himself back together before arriving at the hospital. He just stayed quiet the rest of the ride there, gripping Blaine's hand like a lifeline.

When they arrived, Blaine helped the taller man out of the car and into his wheel chair, before locking the car and wheeling him through the front door. They checked in and got seated in the waiting room where not too many people were waiting.

After about 10 minutes of waiting and looking through magazines, Kurt's Doctor called their name. Blaine got up and wheeled Kurt over to the door that Dr. Baker was holding open for them, and allowing the Doctor to lead them into a room.

"So Kurt, are you sick of these things yet?" Kurt let out a strained laugh.

"You have no idea. I can't do anything with these and being wheeled around every where I go!" Dr. Baker just chuckled.

"Yes, that's usually the response by this point. Well the good thing is, you only have about..I'd say 10-14 days left with these babies and then we'll be able to take them off and get you into physical therapy so we can have you walking comfortably as soon as we can! We'll send you home with a list of excellent physical therapists today, and you can look over them and decide who you would like to see, so next time you come in we can set up some appointments for you. Sound good?" Both boys nodded. "Now, is there anything else you need? Do you still need painkillers?"

"No, I haven't really been in pain, just major discomfort. Having heavy plaster on both legs isn't really something someone would enjoy." Dr. Baker laughed again before writing a few things down on his clipboard.

"Well then, I'd like to see you back here in about 10-14 days. Go ahead and take this to the receptionist and she'll help you guys set up a time that works for you."

"Will do! Thank you Doctor," Blaine stood up, holding out his hand before Kurt did the same.

Once the doctor left, Kurt groaned and let his head fall to the side. "I just want these off. Now."

Blaine chuckled and bent down to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "2 more weeks babe. Just two more weeks."

* * *

The following Monday afternoon, both boys were standing, well in Kurt's case sitting, outside the front doors of Dalton. Blaine had his hand wrapped in Kurt's, giving it a quick squeeze. "You ready for this?"

Kurt looked up at him, squinting a bit from the sun. "Yeah. Yeah I think I am." Blaine smiled and leant down to chastely kiss Kurt before moving behind his wheelchair and pressing the automatic door opener.

"BLAAAAINE! KURTY!" The voices of Wes and David came roaring through the front walk area as soon as they turned the corner to start their way towards the dorms.

"Oh no." Kurt buried his head in his hands as the voices got closer. A second later, Blaine was practically getting trampled by his two best friends, luckily moving away from Kurt's wheelchair so as to not knock it over.

"You're back!" Davids voice was muffled by Blaine's cardigan.

"We missed you so much!" Wes sounded like he was crying.

"Wesley Montgomery! Are you..._crying?!_" Blaine pushed the asian boy back who harshly wiped at his eyes getting rid of any traces of his tears.

"N-No! Of course not! But if I _were_ crying it would be because I missed you guys so much and I'm so glad Kurt's okay and he's back and I just love you guys!" Wes then flung himself at the wheelchair ridden boy, surprising Kurt.

"Ooookay..." Kurt awkwardly patted Wes on the back before David rolled his eyes and pulled the crying boy away from Kurt. Even though Wes and David were insanely insane together, somehow David was just a bit more put together than Wes.

"Yes, we're back guys. But can you let us get to our dorm? We kinda have suitcases that we need to unpack."

David quickly grabbed them and flashed them a grin. "Right away good sirs! Lead the way! _Wes_ take one of these! They're heavy!" Blaine just rolled his eyes at David's whining voice, making their way to their shared dorm room.

He quickly unlocked it and threw the door open, wheeling Kurt inside and standing beside him. "Ah, home sweet Dalton." Kurt just stared at him and snorted before shaking his head.

"Wes! _MOVE!_" David barreled past the other who was standing in the doorway.

"I was _trying_ to give them some privacy! They were coming back to their _dorm room, David." _

"Well sorry for not wanting to hold onto these god-awful heavy bags! What did you guys even take?! You're whole freaking wardrobe and vanity?!"

"Aw come on now David, I thought you were strong? After all of the boasting of being the 'strongest Warbler' sophomore year, I would think you could take a couple suitcases with _clothes." _Blaine said.

"Oh shut up. I was cocky and stupid in 10th grade."

"What's your excuse now?" Wes mumbled.

"Well _excuse_ me! I had no idea that that was how you felt about me, Wesley John Montgomery!" David set down the suitcases and turned his back on Wes, crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air, 'humphing' the whole time.

"David. Daaaaavid. Daaaaavey. I'm sorry okay?" David looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "Mom sent over some of her cookies. I'll give you some if you aren't mad at me anymore!"

"...What kind are they?"

"Snickerdoodle." David turned back around, thinking this through, with Blaine and Kurt looking on rather amused. David took a deep breath and turned back around to see Wes looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fine. I'll race you to our room!" And with that, David took off, Wes hot on his heels yelling, "Hey! That was _not_ fair David! Why are you so damn fast?!"

Once the two boys were back in their room, _alone_, Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, getting his attention from what just happened. "Yeah babe?"

"Can you help me into bed? I'm really tired." As if to prove his point, he yawned, making his nose scrunch up and his to squint adorably.

Blaine's face softened. "Of course. Come on, up you go!" He lifted Kurt with ease, settling him over the covers.

"Join me?" Kurt's tired voice asked, using grabby hands towards Blaine making his heart melt before climbing onto bed with him, letting his boyfriend get comfortable in his arms.

Kurt must've been really tired because within a few minutes, his breathing had evened out and his was asleep on Blaine's chest. However, Blaine didn't fall asleep so easily. He watched his boyfriend sleep, even if it was a bit Edward Cullen of him, threading his fingers through his soft chestnut locks.

**1A0** minutes after Kurt fell asleep, there was a knock on their door and Jeff's head peeked through. "Hey Blainers, we heard you guys were back."

"Hi Jeff, come on in. Just be really quiet, he just fell asleep." Jeff nodded and opened the door wider, stepping through with Nick right behind him. They walked over and sat on the edge of the other bed, just watching the sleeping boy and Blaine interact with small smiles on their faces.

"What's up guys?"

Nick shrugged. "We just wanted to check in on you guys. We missed you. A lot." Jeff took his boyfriend's hand.

"Is he...is he okay?" Jeff looked worriedly at Kurt.

"Yeah, he's doing pretty well...I mean, you guys know what they did with Christian. We're just relieved he won't be able to bug us or hurt us anymore."

"I still can't believe he's only going to jail for 15 months." Nick shook his head with a scowl.

"It may only be 15 months, but it's better than nothing. It's better than having him out on the loose, doing God knows what to others and maybe even us again. But I think that he at least knew what he did was wrong...I mean, he _did_ 'fess up at court and everything." Jeff and Nick just nodded.

"Well, it's great to have you guys back. Tell Kurt we said hi and we'll see him later yeah?"

"Of course. Thanks for stopping in guys. It means a lot," Blaine smiled at his friends.

"No problem Blainey." They walked out the door and Kurt made a snuffling noise, shuffling closer into Blaine's body, tightening his grip on Blaine's shirt before letting out a content sigh and sleeping on. Blaine leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and tightened his grip on Kurt, closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**I did it guys! Yay! Again, I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it! **

**I'll be back soon! **

**Reviews are like candy. They make me happy and when I get happy good things come out of it. Like new chapters.**


	15. Dalton Dinner and Tears

**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. I know I said I would update faster. That didn't happen. I'm so sorry.**

**Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kurt and Blaine woke up, just around dinner time. Blaine was the one to wake up first, smiling slightly at his boyfriend all curled up, or at least as curled up he could be with his casts.

He reached over for his phone, seeing some welcome back texts from the Warblers and one from Wes asking if they were going to join them for dinner. He quickly replied saying they'll meet them in the cafeteria in a few minutes before slowly threading his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, come on, time to get up. We have to go meet the guys for dinner."

"Mmph...food?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes baby, food."

"Mmmkay. Help me up?" He sat up and held his arms out for Blaine to help him in his chair. Blaine smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before swiftly settling him in the chair and wheeling them both out the door and down the hallways to the loud cafeteria.

When they rounded the corner, they spotted the Warblers at their usual table, paying no attention to notice they were there. Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, sending him a wink before crying out, "OH YEAH!" All the Warblers stopped and replied back with their own "OH YEAH!" before double taking and seeing their lead singer and countertenor standing in the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh my God, you guys are finally back!"

"It's been forever! How are you man?!"

"Kurt! Oh my gosh, you're alive!"

"Wesley, we've been over this. And besides, I just saw you a few hours ago!" Kurt shook his head at the asian boy, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"So? I missed you! It was a few hours too long!" Blaine just fondly rolled his eyes at the Warblers' shenanigans, happy to be back in the normal setting of Dalton with his best friends.

"Okay guys, if you'll excuse us for a few minutes, we're gonna go grab some dinner!" Blaine had his hands back on the handles of the wheelchair.

"I'll come with you!"

"Er, Wes I think we'll be okay just getting some dinner..." Kurt sent a pointed look at David who rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Wes's shoulders and steered him back to the table.

"I forgot how insane they are..."

Blaine snorted. "You're telling me,"

They made their way to the kitchen where Kurt grabbed a caesar salad and a bag of organic chips, while Blaine took a hamburger, fries, two milks, a bag of frito's and a piece of chocolate cake.

"You are going to have a heart attack by the time you're 30 if you continue to eat like that."

"Hey! I'm healthy as a horse! I work out all the time!"

"Just because you work out doesn't mean you can't eat healthy!"

"Sorry honey, but I don't want to eat that rabbit food you call dinner." He chuckled and bent down to press a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

"Whatever. I will be strong and healthy when I'm 80, where as you will die of a heart attack when you're 40. Wait! Blaine you have to start eating healthier! I plan to keep you around longer than 40!"

"Kurt, I'll be fine! I still eat healthy food. You'll have me for as long as you want." Kurt sighed and smiled as they approached the table, opening his salad and starting to eat it.

* * *

"So, Kurt, when do you get those horrid things off?" Flint motioned to the wheelchair and the casts.

"Hopefully in the next 2 weeks if I'm lucky! Then I get to start physical therapy and can finally start getting back in shape for sectionals!" Sectionals were the next month, the weekend after Thanksgiving. They were against the New Directions, which was Finn's Glee club, and the Treblemakers from Cleveland. Kurt didn't really know how good the New Directions were, and the Warblers only took time to make fun of their name.

"Well you guys came back right in time! We just figured out the setlist, we're going to be singing "_Dark Side_" by Kelly Clarkson and um...we were actually thinking of having you and Blaine doing a duet to McFly's "_Not Alone_"?" David looked warily at his two friends who looked surprised.

"I love that song! It um, really helped me during the Sadie Hawkins chapter..." Blaine looked down at his half eaten piece of cake. Kurt reached over and squeezed his boyfriend's hand who gave him a smile back, squeezing it back reassuringly.

"Yeah, that's a great song. The harmonies are amazing," Kurt smiled. "We'll do it." The table went up in cheers and Wes slapped a wet kiss on both of the boys' cheeks.

* * *

Later that evening, about 2 hours before curfew, all the boys were in the Senior Commons room, some of them playing video games, others studying, but most were hanging around, talking to Kurt and Blaine and catching up.

They stayed away from the subject of Christian, instead discussing the hilarious events that happened at Dalton while the boys were away.

"Then Jeff decided it would be a good idea to come into Flint and Trent's room with a freaking squirt gun filled with cranberry juice and squirted it all over their beds while they were sleeping, took a picture and posted it on Facebook saying their balls finally dropped along with some...bodily fluids. It was one of the most disgusting yet hilarious things that I've ever seen!" Cameron was retelling another Jeff and Nick ploy to Blaine and Kurt with the other boys including Flint and Trent. Kurt and Blaine had tears running down their faces from the stories before and then this one.

"It was the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever seen! Not to mention my sheets are totally ruined!" Trent glared at the blonde and brunette couple who were clutching to each other laughing their heads off.

"B-But your f-face was so f-funny when you w-woke u-up!" Nick collapsed against his boyfriend again.

"Yeah but Tori got me those sheets! She practically ripped my head off when she saw them!"

"Jeff how did you even get _in_ to their room?" Blaine asked.

"All I had to do was bribe Wes a bit to give me the master key." Jeff winked.

"With what?! Wes is impossible to bribe! Trust me, I've tried it," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Jeff and Nick shared a look. "We stole his gavel." Kurt and Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Don't even ask how we got it. We had to go to extreme measures." Blaine and Kurt just shook their heads when Blaine's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a text from Kellie.

**To: Blaine  
From: Kellie**

**Blaine, come to Saint Ann's Hospital. There's been an accident.**

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine jumped when he felt Kurt's hand on his back. "Blaine?" He turned to his boyfriend with wide, wet eyes. Silently he showed him the text. "Oh Blaine." Blaine broke down and buried his head in his shoulder, sobbing loudly with heart wrenching sobs, making Kurt and the rest of the Warblers' hearts break. Jeff and Nick were clutching hands and looking worriedly at their best friend. "Wes, David? Can you take us to Saint Ann's Hospital? Cooper's there."

* * *

**A/N: BOOM CLIFFHANGER. I know it seems like these boys can't get a break, but I'll tell you right now, everything will work ****out. **

**Reviews makes Cooper get better faster!**


	16. Cooper

**A/N: Sorry about that guys! I had to delete the chapter I just posted because I ****realized I made some mistakes, but it's all better now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Kellie. I love Kellie.**

* * *

Blaine, Wes and David burst into the hospital doors Blaine rolling Kurt's wheel chair, out of breath and panting, tears running down their faces-well, in Blaine's case. They quickly ran up to the receptionist, a young, early-twenties blonde chick with a rather large chest immediately perked up when seeing the 4 good looking boys running her way.

"Hi, um, we're looking for Cooper Anderson? He was admitted here...well, I don't really know when, all I know is his girlfriend, Kellie Lyons texted me about 2 hours ago telling me something happened to Cooper and he's my brother, and I really just need to know if he's okay!" Blaine rushed out, panting at the end and wringing his hands together.

"Um yes of course, just give me a second...ah! Here we go. You said you're his brother?" Blaine nodded frantically. "Well, he's in room 203 on the 2nd floor. All I can tell you is he was in a car crash and was brought here by ambulance about 2 and a half hours ago. He was immediately brought into surgery for some mild internal bleeding, and he just go out. They managed to stop it, and he has a concussion and a broken wrist, but he's stable. He's currently being brought to his room."

"Oh thank god," Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend's arm, feeling the boy relax into his touch a bit.

"Can we go see him?" Wes stepped forwards a bit, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

The girl bit her lip. "Well, only family members can visit..."

"Blaine! Kurt!" Kellie came running through into the room, eyes red rimmed, hair in a tangled mess, and clothes disheveled and rumpled. "Oh my god you guys made it. Blaine, he's gonna want you there when he wakes up. Your parents are in New York right now for work, but they're getting the next flight out." Kellie managed to get out in her almost crying state. "Kurt, he'd want you there too...but um, I don't know about Wes and David..." She bit her lip, glancing up at the two boys.

"Don't worry about that, Kellie. We'll wait here if we have to."

"Um, actually guys, I think it may be a while...we'll find a way home." Kurt smiled at his friends.

"You sure?" Both boys nodded. "Okay. Text us, and keep us updated." Wes and David both gave them hugs, including Kellie, before turning around and walking out the doors again.

"Okay, come on guys!" She quickly led the two boys whose hands were interlocked in a vice grip and led them to the elevator.

Once they got to his room, Cooper was already in there, lying on the gurney with an IV in his left arm with a clear fluid being dripped into his body. A nurse was recording something on her clip board as they walked in, looking up when she heard the three of them coming through the door.

"Oh hello. I was just recording Mr. Anderson's vitals. You are...?"

"I'm his girlfriend and these are his brothers." Kellie said with no hesitation.

"Ah very good. Well he should be waking up within a few hours. He's going to be pretty out of it for a while."

"Thank you so much." The nurse smiled kindly at Kellie before stepping out to give them some privacy.

Kellie sat down in the chair next to Cooper, and Blaine knelt by him on the other side of Cooper, with Kurt sitting behind him with his hands on one of his shoulders. Each of them took one of his hands, trying not to cry. His usually clean, silky brown hair was matted and un-styled, and his face was lax and showed no emotion. No one said anything for the longest time. A few hours later, Kellie fell asleep, her head resting on Coop's thigh.

David had texted Blaine saying he and Wes had brought some things for he and Kurt, some clothes, some toiletries, and their phone chargers, also letting them know they talked to the headmaster and told him what had happened. Blaine had given them big hugs, the events of the day creeping up on him and making him exhausted. He also took the chance to call Kurt's dad, letting him know what had happened but that there wasn't any need to drive all the way down from Lima.

The nurse had come in and out checking and recording his vitals, and had brought Kurt and Blaine each a cot. They didn't want to move Kellie, knowing she would want to stay where she was, holding her boyfriend's hand and having that connection to him.

While Kurt and Blaine were whispering to each other as they were lying on their cots, hands intertwined, when they heard some rustling from the bed. They immediately looked up and got out of their cots, and Kellie's head shot up so fast they thought her head would pop off.

"Mmph..."

"Cooper? Coop? Oh my god, Cooper baby open your eyes." Cooper squinted and slowly started to blink. "There you go. That's it, come on sweetie, we're here." Blaine stayed silent, heart beating fast, and his grip on his big brother's hand tightening.

"Kell? Mmph...where...where am I?" His words were slow and slurred.

"I'm going to go get the nurse." Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's back before rolling out and paging down the nurse who came bustling in with her clip board.

"Look who's awake! Excuse me boys, I just have to record some stuff." She quickly looked him over, checked his vitals, and poked and prodded at a few things before quickly leaving again.

"Where am I?" Cooper asked again.

"You're in the hospital honey. You were in a car crash. Do you remember?" Cooper wrinkled his forehead before smoothing it out and nodding the tiniest bit. "Honey, Blaine and Kurt are here."

"Bl..Blaine? K-Kurt?" Tears welled up in both boys' eyes.

"H-Hey Coop. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine covered Cooper's hand with his other, so his hand was wrapped in both of his.

"Don't...cry. I'm fine...Hi Kurt."

"Hey Cooper. How are you feeling?" Kurt rolled up next to Blaine, his arm never leaving his waist.

"I'm really...tired..."

"That's fine Coop. Just get some rest okay?" Kellie brought his hand up to her lips and softly placed a kiss on his knuckles.

Blaine's tears finally spilled over. Cooper must have felt the tightening in the grip Blaine had on his hands because he looked over at his baby brother and weakly squeezed his hand, making Blaine look up tearfully. "Hey. Blainey...I'm okay. I'm here. I'm...I'm not going...anywhere." Cooper struggled to stay awake.

"I know Coop. I-I know."

"Hey. Don't cry got it? C-Cause if you cry, I'll cry. And we...don't want that..." Blaine let out a chocked kind of sob/hiccup/laugh.

"I love you Coop."

"I love you too Blainey." Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist tightened and he pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's neck. Cooper's breathing evened out again as he fell asleep. The nurse brought Kellie a cot and she set it up right next to Cooper's bed, taking his hand in hers again.

Blaine stayed holding onto his brothers hand for a little longer, until Kurt noticed he was falling asleep and ordered him to brush his teeth and change into the pajamas David and Wes brought them. Once Kurt had finished his shortened moisturizing routine and changed and brushed his teeth, he saw Blaine had pushed their cots up right next to each other so they could cuddle as much as two people can with the edge of the cots in the way.

Blaine was half asleep by the time Kurt got there, but he got up and helped Kurt into the cots and opened his arms for his boyfriend none the less. Kurt shuffled into them and pulled the blanket over them. Blaine nuzzled his face in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder, placing a kiss there, making Kurt smile and yawn, both of them drifting off to sleep within the next five minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a doctor. I have no idea how these things work so just bear with me!**

**Not too much Klaine, but some lovely brotherly Cooper/Blaine! I just love Kellie, don't you?**

**Review review review!**


End file.
